(K)ein Weg zurück
by Cassiopeia23
Summary: Crossover Perry Rhodan/Doctor Who. Eine Unsterbliche aus dem Perryversum strandet in einem Paralleluniversum und trifft dort auf einen zeitreisenden Außerirdischen in einer blauen Box... AU in dem der Doctor nie Rose getroffen hat und noch immer vom Time War gezeichnet ist. Können die beiden sich gegenseitig helfen? - Wird nicht mehr fortgesetzt
1. Chapter 1

Es war reine Routine. Mehr als das. Es war die _Definition_ von Routine. Darüber hinaus war der wirklich anspruchsvolle Teil der Mission schon vorüber. Es war sogar so weit Routine, dass sich Mira erlaubte, auf die Flirtversuche des jungen Leutnants einzugehen, der sie auf dieser Mission begleitet hatte.

Leutnant Hen Flintan war gerade einmal dreiundzwanzig, hatte aber Charme für mindestens fünf Personen, und er wusste ihn nahezu schamlos einzusetzen. Dazu mochte auch seine erfrischende Unbefangenheit in ihrer Gegenwart beitragen. Natürlich war er am Anfang der Mission noch etwas zurückhaltender gewesen, doch als sie sich auf Eldius VI mit Gucky und ein paar USO-Agenten getroffen und schließlich den Springer hochgenommen hatten, der sich erdreistete im Einflussgebiet der Hanse mit Arkonbomben zu handeln, war er immer mehr aufgetaut. Was bei weitem nicht selbstverständlich war, war sie doch nicht nur eine Mutantin, sondern darüber hinaus Perry Rhodans Tochter, Zellaktivatorträgerin und über tausend Jahre alt. Jedenfalls so etwas in dem Dreh, sie hatte schon lange aufgehört zu zählen, doch zu ihrem tausendstem Geburtstag hatte sie tatsächlich nachgerechnet. Nur um zu merken, dass sie ihn um acht Jahre verpasst hatte.

Alles in allem war es eine – bisher – absolut erfolgreiche Mission gewesen mit einem soweit entspanntem Ende. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, was dieser unschuldige 27. März des Jahres 610 NGZ oder auch 4197 AD brachte. Nicht einmal ihre mehr oder weniger latente präkognitive Begabung hatte etwas von sich hören lassen.

„...einen Cocktail trinken?"  
„Hm? Entschuldige, was sagtest du?", antwortete sie und schenkte dem Leutnant schuldbewusst ihr schönstes Lächeln. Sie hatte gerade tatsächlich für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, als Hen sie angesprochen hatte.  
„Ich fragte, ob wir morgen in Terrania vielleicht einen Cocktail trinken..."  
Weiter kam Hen nicht, auf einmal ging ein Schlag durch die Liga-Spacejet, der das kleine Schiff in seinen innersten Verstrebungen krachen ließ. Funken sprühten aus – glücklicherweise unwichtigeren – Konsolen und das Grau des Linearraums, welches man durch die Panzerplastkuppel sehen konnte, wich einem wirren Wirbeln aus Farben.

Mira nahm es aus dem Augenwinkel war, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit aber galt den Instrumenten. Was war das? Waren sie mit etwas kollidiert? Sie befanden sich im Linearflug, unmöglich war es nicht, wie sie aus leidvoller Erfahrung wusste. Auch wenn diese Route frei sein sollte...  
Gerade als sie einen groben Überblick über die Leistung der Aggregate hatte – die Kalupkonverter liefen am Anschlag, aber das hatten ihr die Arbeitsgeräusche der Triebwerke schon verraten; die Schwarzschildgeneratoren erzeugten unglaubliche Energiemengen, die offenbar im Nichts verschwanden, und die Modulation des Linearfeldes glich nichts, was sie schon einmal gesehen hatte - ging der nächste Schlag durch das Schiff, nur dieses Mal blieb es nicht bei diesem einen. Die kleine Spacejet wurde wie ein Ruderboot auf offenem Meer herumgeschleudert, und wären sie beide nicht in den Kontursesseln angeschnallt gewesen, so wären sie hilflos durch die Zentrale geflogen.

Der Zeiger, der die Leistung der Schwarzschildgeneratoren anzeigte, befand sich inzwischen im roten Bereich, und an sich hätte die automatische Notabschaltung schon längst greifen müssen.  
„Hen, Notabschaltung aller Systeme, JETZT!"  
Sie selbst streckte den Arm aus, um auf den roten Knopf für die Linearkonverter zu schlagen, im Hinterkopf die Hoffnung, dass was immer gerade geschah, ein Nebeneffekt des Linearflugs war, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, und im Normalraum aufhören würde.  
Sie hatte den Schalter fast erreicht, als aus der Konsole, vor der Hen saß, ein Überspannungsblitz schlug und den Leutnant voll traf. Er sackte leblos in seinem Sessel zusammen, und Mira wusste sofort, dass für ihn jeden Hilfe zu spät kam. Manchmal hasste sie es, eine Empathin zu sein, ganz besonders in Momenten wie diesem.

_Nicht jetzt_, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken, als sie auf den Notschalter schlug. Aber es tat sich nichts. Vermutlich war die Konsole von der Überspannung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.  
Sie hieb auf die Verriegelung der Gurte, die sogleich aufsprang. Drei Meter weiter befand sich eine manuelle Notschaltung, die sich von Hens Platz aus bedienen ließ.

_Nur drei Meter._

Gerade als sie sich aus dem Sitz erhob und sich dabei an der Konsole festklammerte, erhielt das Schiff noch einen letzten Schlag, und mehrere Dinge geschahen fast gleichzeitig. Zum einen verschwand das Farbenwirrwarr und der offene Weltraum wurde wieder sichtbar, zum anderen heulte der Strahlungsalarm durch das Schiff, da die Abschirmung der Reaktoren endgültig versagt hatte, und Mira selbst wurde durch den Schlag durch die Zentrale geschleudert, verfehlte das Geländer um den zentralen Antigravschacht knapp und kollidierte unsanft mit der gegenüberliegenden Konsole.

_Aus.  
_Selbst wenn die Spacejet nicht sofort explodierte, würde die harte Strahlung der Reaktoren, die nun das Schiff überflutete, sie binnen Minuten umbringen.

Die Geräusche der Umgebung vermischten sich zu einem gedämpften Rauschen, das nur von einem hochfrequentem Pfeifen in ihren Ohren überlagert wurde, und ihr verschwamm die Sicht. Sie blinzelte hektisch und realisierte, dass ihr Blut aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe ins Auge und über das Gesicht lief. Das Knacken in ihren Rippen dass sie beim Aufprall gehört hatte, machte sich nun als unangenehmes Stechen bei jedem Atemzug bemerkbar.  
Hätte sie noch eine zusätzliche Bestätigung gebraucht, dass es sie ziemlich schlimm erwischt hatte, bekam sie diese in Form des jetzt fast schmerzhaft starken Pochens der Impulse des Zellaktivators, der an einer feinen Kette um ihren Hals hing.

Sie versuchte noch einmal sich hochzustemmen um doch noch die Notschaltung zu erreichen, aber ihre Arme gehorchten ihr schon nicht mehr.  
Plötzlich verschwand das Bild der Zentrale. Doch statt gnädiger Schwärze, wie Mira es erwartet hatte, wich es einem unbekanntem Raum. Die Wände waren gelblich mit runden.. _Dingern?_, und alles wurde dominiert von einer grünlich leuchtenden Säule. Bevor sie noch mehr Details wahrnehmen oder sich auch nur wirklich darüber wundern konnte, verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


	2. Chapter 2

Diese runden Dinger war auch das Erste das sie sah, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Automatisch ging sie davon aus, dass sie sich immer noch in dem selben Raum befand, bis sich ihre Sicht weiter klärte und auch ihr Gehirn immer besser funktionierte.

_Ok. Lage._

Sie lag auf einem erstaunlich bequemen Bett.

_Nicht gefesselt._

Das merkte sie, als sie instinktiv zu dem Zellaktivator griff, der immer noch um ihren Hals hing. Sie hatte seine Schwingungen schon unbewusst gespürt, aber im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatte sich die Geste einfach eingebrannt. Zu viele waren schon neugierig geworden, was das komische kleine Ei war, von dem diese eigenartigen Schwingungen ausgingen.

Sie drehte etwas den Kopf, und sah, dass es doch nicht der selbe Raum war. Die Säule fehlte, und auch war das Licht hier nicht so grünlich. Es machte mehr den Eindruck einer Krankenstation, soweit man das bei den fremdartigen Geräten sagen konnte. Geräte, die sie noch nie in ihrem langen Leben gesehen hatte. Weder auf Schiffen der Springer, der Arkoniden, der Blues, Maahks oder sogar in anderen Galaxien.

Vorsichtig stemmte sie sich erst auf die Ellenbogen, und als sie feststellte, dass es ihr nicht halb so bescheiden ging, wie sie es erwartet hatte, setzte sie sich schließlich auf.

Sie war allein in diesem Raum. Keine Lebewesen, keine Roboter. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Überrascht riss sie diese ein paar Momente später wieder auf. Es befand sich überhaupt niemand hier, zumindest niemand von dem sie emotionale Impulse spüren konnte. Dafür fühlte sie eine seltsame Präsenz in ihrem Kopf. Es war ein leichter, oberflächlicher, beinahe freundlicher Kontakt, und doch hätte er nicht da sein dürfen. Sie hätte eigentlich jeglichen Versuch instinktiv blocken müssen.

Vielleicht war der Schlag auf den Kopf doch härter als gedacht gewesen, und so versuchte sie jetzt, den Fremden – wer auch immer das war – zu blocken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Das durfte, das konnte nicht sein. Wenn sie etwas konnte, dann die parapsychischen Fähigkeiten anderer zu manipulieren. Und dazu gehörte definitiv, andere Telepathen aus ihrem Kopf zu werfen, wenn sie es wollte.

Sie wusste wie stark sie war, auch wenn ihre Fähigkeiten den größten Teil der Zeit nutzlos waren. Nur im Zusammenspiel mit anderen Mutanten konnte sie zeigen, wozu sie fähig war. Sie konnte die Fähigkeiten der anderen nach belieben manipulieren, blockieren, verstärken oder auch komplett neutralisieren. Sogar selbst benutzen, doch nur solange auch der andere Mutant seine Gabe aktiv benutzte. Ihr Gehirn war in der Lage die spezifischen, parapsychischen Schwingungen zu kopieren, aber sie brauchte dazu eine Vorlage, sie war nicht in der Lage, sich diese „Muster" zu merken.

Sie unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, die fremde Präsenz in ihrem Kopf loszuwerden, aber diese zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Fast gänzlich unbeeindruckt, für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie einen Stich der Zurückweisung, gemischt mit Enttäuschung. Als hätte die Präsenz ihre Versuche sehr wohl bemerkt. War das Licht auch nicht gerade für einen Moment etwas dunkler geworden?

Nun gut, sie würde dem ganzen jetzt und hier nicht auf die Spur kommen, und solange der Kontakt nur oberflächlich war, konnte sie immerhin daran arbeiten, ihre wahren Gedanken hinter einem Schirm zu verbergen. Es war nur fraglich, ob das viel nützte.

Als sie ihre Schläfe berührte stellte sie fest, dass die Wunde verschwunden war. Auch ihre Rippen schmerzten nicht mehr, und jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie ihre Schulter wieder benutzen konnte.

Wie lange hatte sie hier bewusstlos gelegen? Entschlossen schwang sie die Beine über den Rand der Liege. Sie trug immer noch die leichte, blaue Kombination, wie sie in der Liga-Flotte mehr oder weniger einheitlich getragen wurde. Eine blaue Hose, ein schwarzes Shirt und eine blaue Jacke, die ein bisschen wie ein Gehrock geschnitten war und bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichte. An dem kleinen Stehkragen befanden sich die Abzeichen, die sie als einen Major auswiesen (Ja, nach tausend Jahren konstanter Beförderung und Degradierung immer noch Major. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mit Befehlen.). Auf der linken Brustseite war das Symbol der LFT aufgestickt.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf, während sie sich noch an der Liege festhielt. Es ging ihr immer noch erstaunlich gut, nur jetzt als sie stand, merkte sie leichten Schwindel. Nicht die Art von Schwindel der von einer Gehirnerschütterung herrührte. Nein, eher wie... Reisekrankheit? Unsinn. Sie wurde nicht Seekrank. Niemals.

Die einzigen Male, als es ihr wirklich dreckig gegangen war, waren die Reisen in dem Nullzeitdeformator und die Flüge durch die Temporalschleuse, als das Solsystem unter dem antitemporalen Gezeitenfeld lag, damals, zur Zeit der Laren.  
Zeitkrank hatte der damalige Bordarzt des Flaggschiffes der Flotte es genannt, ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft und gemeint, es würde wohl mit ihrer latenten präkognitiven Fähigkeit zusammen hängen.  
Sie selbst fasste es zusammen unter Dingen, die kein Mensch braucht. Davon abgesehen konnte das hier und jetzt nicht die Ursache sein, denn dazu hätten sie durch die Zeit fliegen müssen. Und es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie damals.

Instinktiv fasste sie sich nun mit beiden Händen an die Hüften. Das kleine, verzierte Messer aus Arkonstahl war noch da, doch der handliche Kombistrahler – miniaturisiert durch die Siganesen – fehlte.  
_War ja klar.  
_Nicht dass die Umgebung hier feindlich _gewirkt_ hätte – aber sicher war sicher. Sie wusste gerade nicht einmal, ob sie ihn in der Spacejet getragen hatte oder ob er noch dort im Waffenschrank war.

_Spacejet._

_Hen._

Sie stütze sich schwer auf die Liege und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dreiundzwanzig. Es war nicht fair, einfach nicht fair. Er war nicht der erste, der unter ihrem Kommando das Leben verloren hatte, aber sie würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Jemand hatte sie offenbar gerettet, auf eine Art und Weise, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, und sie musste sich jetzt vor allem darauf konzentrieren, wieder zurück zu kommen. Nach Terrania, vor allem um Hens Angehörige persönlich von seinem Verbleib zu unterrichten. Sie durfte nicht zulassen dass er einfach als Vermisst geführt wurde, ohne dass sie jemals Gewissheit hatten, was mit ihm passiert war.

Sie schlüpfte in die Schuhe die unter der Liege gestanden hatten, und mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei der Tür. Sie hielt erst das Ohr dagegen, konnte aber nichts hören. Vorsichtig öffnete Mira sie – sie hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass sie verschlossen war - und lugte hinaus. Niemand zu sehen. Auf ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten verließ sie sich gerade lieber nicht, es konnten immer noch Roboter anwesend sein.

Nach links ging der Gang geradeaus weiter, rechts beschrieb er nicht ganz zehn Meter weiter eine Kurve.  
_Rechts.  
_Erstens wollte sie nichts von dem was potentiell hinter der Kurve lauern konnte im Rücken haben, zweitens hoffte sie, dass dort mehr lag, als endlos gerader Gang wie zu ihrer linken.

Vorsichtig bog sie um die Ecke, darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Zwar sprach viel dafür, dass sie sich unter Freunden befand, aber es gab auch ebenfalls noch zu viel, was ihr mehr als seltsam vorkam. Natürlich war es damit immer etwas schwierig, sobald es um Außerirdische ging, für diese mochte das alles völlig normal sein, oder sogar ein Akt der Freundlichkeit, wenn man sie nicht behelligte. Von menschlichem Standpunkt aus war es allerdings langsam doch leicht unheimlich.

Hinter der Kurve führte eine Treppe nach oben, und an deren Ende meinte sie das grünliche Leuchten wahrzunehmen, das sie gesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Sie hielt kurz inne, aber es war nichts zu hören. Nichts außer dem Summen, welches das ganze Schiff erfüllte, und sich fast lebendig anhörte. Und natürlich war die telepathische Präsenz unverändert in ihrem Kopf.

Als sie die Treppe betrat, merkte sie schnell, das jegliche Vorsicht überflüssig war, wenn dort oben jemand stand, würde er sie sofort sehen können. Es gab keine richtigen Wände, nur Geländer, und der Boden bestand aus einer Gitterstruktur. So stieg sie entschlossen die wenigen Stufen der geschwungenen Treppe hinauf, und schon bald sah sie auch die grüne Säule. Eingerahmt von einer Konsole, die nichts glich, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte. Der Rest des kuppelförmigen Raumes war von organisch wirkenden Säulen eingerahmt, von der Decke hingen Kabel und auch die Konsole selbst wirkte etwas... provisorisch. War das die Steuerzentrale? Wo war dann der Hauptbildschirm? Auf jedem verfluchten Raumschiff hatte es so etwas gegeben. Gut, vielleicht nicht auf einem Posbischiff, aber das hier war sicher keine BOX.

Abgesehen von den Säulen, den Kabeln, einem alten Sitz, der Konsole und der Mittelsäule schien der Raum leer zu sein, und so ging Mira vorsichtig auf die Konsole zu. Sie wusste es besser, als an unbekannten, außerirdischen Kontrollen herumzuschalten, und so versuchte sie nur, einen Sinn in diesen zu erkennen. An einem Bildschirm klebte ein gelbes Post-It.

_Was zur Hölle?_

Sie hatte diese Dinger seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen. Beschrieben war es mit fremdartigen, ihr gänzlich unbekannten Zeichen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es sich bei den runden Symbolen überhaupt um Schrift handelte. Die selben Symbole flogen jedenfalls über den Bildschirm, während sich die grün leuchtende Säule leicht nach oben und unten bewegte, begleitet von einem eigenartigem Geräusch, das sich mit dem Summen des Schiffes vermischte.


	3. Chapter 3

„Hallo. Schön zu sehen dass du wach bist."

Mira machte einen Satz, drehte sich erschrocken um und wäre fast über ihre eigenen Füße gefallen, stieß jedoch vorher rückwärts an eins der mit Schaumstoff umwickelten Geländer, die die Mittelkonsole einrahmten. Geschockt sah sie den Mann an, der unvermittelt hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.

Wahrscheinlich gar nicht einmal so unvermittelt, sie hatte seine Schritte nur in der Geräuschkulisse nicht gehört, und sich darüber hinaus zu sehr auf ihre parapsychischen Sinne verlassen, normalerweise konnte man weder Empathen noch Telepathen dermaßen erschrecken.

Instinktiv griff sie hinter sich nach dem Geländer, um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen. Sie war aber auch verflucht schreckhaft.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht.", sagte der Fremde nun, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernsthaft bestürzt.

„Schon gut.", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar, während sie ihn musterte. Er war groß, schlank, und hatte die vermutlich dunkelsten Augen, die Mira jemals gesehen hatte. Darüber hinaus war er in einen altmodischen, dunkelbraunen Nadelstreifenanzug gekleidet und - definitiv kein Mensch. Auch kein Arkonide oder Akone. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht sagen, wer oder was er war, sie empfing auch überhaupt keine Emotionen von ihm. Natürlich, er lebte und war kein Roboter, aber darüber hinaus – nichts. Es war nur etwas seltsames, das ihn umgab, etwas dass sie nicht wirklich fassen konnte, und auf dass sie sich konzentrieren musste, sonst entging es ihrer Aufmerksamkeit...

So fremdartig, dass er für sie niemals als Mensch durchgegangen wäre, egal wie menschlich er auch aussah.

Als ihr dämmerte dass sie ihn schon viel zu lange anstarrte und vielleicht etwas sagen sollte, fuhr er von sich aus fort:

„Es tut mir so leid. Aber für deinen Freund konnte ich nichts tun." Es hätte eine Floskel sein können, aber ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass er es wirklich so meinte.

„Schon gut. Er war schon tot, als du mich...", antwortete sie auf Interkosmo, und während sie noch nach einem Wort suchte, um ihre eigenartige Rettung zu beschreiben, fiel ihr sein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie hielt inne, legte die Stirn in Falten und blinzelte zweimal. Hatte er gerade Englisch gesprochen?

„Du sprichst Englisch?", fragte sie, immer noch auf Interkosmo. Sie duzte ihn, da es im Interkosmo schlicht keine Form für Sie mehr gab. Früher hatte sich die Menschheit noch mit derartigen Feinheiten abgegeben, aber das war lange vorbei. Im Englischen war es ohnehin nie so eindeutig gewesen.

Der Blick ihres Gegenübers wirkte jetzt nicht nur verwirrt, sondern geradezu ungläubig.

„Und du verstehst kein Wort von dem was ich sage?"

„Unmöglich. Absolut unmöglich.", sagte er schließlich, definitiv auf Englisch. Englisch mit einem britischen Akzent, während sein Gesichtsausdruck noch verwirrter wurde.

„Nein, nicht unmöglich. Interkosmo.", antwortete Mira leise. „Ok. Kein Interkosmo. Arkonidisch vielleicht?", sprach sie ihn jetzt in der alten Sprache der Arkoniden an.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich.", widerholte sich der Fremde ungläubig, während er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, die daraufhin in fast grotesken Winkeln abstanden.

Definitiv britisches Englisch.

Viel mehr Sorgen als ein britisch-englisch sprechender Außerirdischer machte ihr allerdings, dass er weder Interkosmo – die Lingua Franca der Milchstraße seit Jahrtausenden – noch Arkonidisch verstand. Mit den verschiedenen Dialekten wie Mehandor und ähnlichem brauchte sie es wohl gar nicht erst versuchen. Etwas hier lief falsch. Ganz gewaltig falsch. Ein ekelhaftes Gefühl, dass alles um sie herum nicht _richtig_ war, ließ ihren Magen schmerzen und drohte ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren.

Inzwischen hielt sie sich nicht mehr nur an dem Geländer fest, um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen, sondern um ihre Knie am nachgeben zu hindern. Ihr schossen die möglichen Erklärungen durch den Kopf, warum dieser Fremde einen lange ausgestorbenen englischen Akzent sprach, aber nicht die Verkehrssprache der Milchstraße und keine davon war sonderlich erfreulich.

„Ok.", setzte sie leise, dieses Mal auf Englisch, an, als sie tief Luft geholt und sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte das unangenehme Gefühl zu verdrängen, und sah dem Fremden offen ins Gesicht. „Wo sind wir?"

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ein Schiffstyp, den er nicht zuordnen konnte, und nun auch noch zwei Sprachen, die die TARDIS nicht übersetzte. Von dem eigenartigen Gerät einmal abgesehen, dass sie um den Hals trug, und das sie eigentlich gar nicht besitzen sollte, da die Menschheit niemals die technischen Grundlagen dieser speziellen hyperdimensionalen Strahlung begreifen würde. Und dass sie ein Mensch war, hatte er gemerkt, als er ihre Verletzungen behandelt hatte. Von denen sie sich erstaunlich schnell erholt hatte, was mit genau eben dieser hyperdimensionalen Strahlung zusammen hängen mochte.

Immerhin hatte sie keine Waffe dabeigehabt. Sah man von dem Messer ab. Dafür war das kleine Schiff umso schärfer bewaffnet gewesen, und die Antriebstechnik genauso fortschrittlich wie fremdartig.

Er musterte die Fremde genauer. Mit 1,68m war sie eher durchschnittlich groß und darüber hinaus ziemlich hager. Ihre Haut war hell, fast weiß, was darauf deuten konnte, dass sie viel Zeit an Bord von Raumschiffen verbrachte. Mittelbraune Haare mit einem kühlen Rotschimmer rahmten ihr Gesicht ein und waren im Nacken zu einem geflochtenen Knoten geschlungen, aus dem sich einzelne Strähnen gelöst hatten. Alles in allem war ihr Gesicht symmetrisch genug um als schön zu gelten, aber gerade nicht zu symmetrisch um dadurch langweilig zu wirken. Das auffälligste an ihr waren allerdings ihre Augen. Sie waren von einem kühlen, fast silbrigen Stahlgrau. Und sie sahen alt aus. Älter als er es jemals bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Uralt. Viel zu alt für ein Gesicht, das kaum älter als Mitte Zwanzig wirkte. Relativ jung um mit einem derartigen Raumschiff unterwegs zu sein. Ihr unglücklicher Begleiter war nicht viel älter geween.

„Im Weltraum.", antwortete er schließlich und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose, nur um gleich darauf die Rechte wieder herauszuziehen und sie ihr hinzustrecken. „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin der Doktor.", sagte er, während er sie strahlend, fast manisch, angrinste.

Nach dem sie ein paar Mal zwischen seiner Hand und seinem Gesicht hin und hergesehen hatte – sie schien mit der Antwort „Im Weltraum" nicht übermäßig zufrieden zu sein - ließ sie das Geländer los, an das sie sich wie an einen Rettungsring geklammert hatte und ergriff schließlich seine Hand. Die ihre war kühl und er konnte fühlen, dass sie leicht zitterte, aber davon abgesehen schien sie sich erstaunlich gut im Griff zu haben.

„Mira... Rhodan.", antwortete sie schließlich, während sie ihm fest in die Augen sah, fast als würde sie auf eine bestimmte Reaktion warten. „_Ein_ Doktor, übrigens. Unbestimmter Artikel. Es ist ein Titel. Und dein Name?"

„Nein, nein, kein Titel. Obwohl, ja. Auch. Aber einfach nur: Der Doktor.", sagte er, und grinste sie immer noch an. Es schien, als solle ihm ihr Name etwas sagen. Gehört hatte er ihn jedoch noch nie. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, akzeptierte seine Aussage aber schließlich und ließ seine Hand los.

„Im Weltraum also?", fuhr sie fort. Sie hatte einen leichten Akzent in ihrem Englisch, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er mochte von der Sprache kommen, die er nicht verstand. Darüber hinaus lag ein sicherer Ton in ihrer Stimme und eine Selbstverständnis in ihren Gesten, als würde sie so eine Situation nicht zum ersten Mal erleben. Auch nicht erst zum zehnten oder hundertsten Mal. Ihr Unbehagen schien alleine daher zu rühren, dass ihr wohl selbst dämmerte, was passiert war, aber nicht daher, dass sie allein in einem fremden Raumschiff war.

„Und du verstehst weder Interkosmo, noch Arkonidisch, aber dafür sprichst du Englisch. Britisches Englisch." Sie sah ihm immer noch direkt in die Augen, und hatte inzwischen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lehnte aber noch an dem Geländer. „Und dabei bist du nicht einmal ein Mensch." Den letzten Satz hatte sie leise und wie zu sich selbst gesprochen.

„Oi!" Er verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust.

Als sie merkte was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schlug sie erschreckt eine Hand vor den Mund und sah ihn bestürzt an: „Oh, entschuldige. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich meine: Es spricht kaum noch ein Mensch Englisch, der auf der Erde geboren ist. Und wenn doch, dann mit diesem absolut furchtbarem Interkosmo-Akzent. Das letzte Mal dass ich einen Außerirdischen getroffen habe, der Englisch spricht, ist... lange her." Das stimmte nicht ganz. Atlan und Gucky sprachen fließend Englisch, aber das zählte in diesem Fall nicht.

„Außerirdischer? Wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte er und zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. So schnell hatte ihn noch kein Mensch als Außerirdischen erkannt...

Da spürte er zum ersten Mal das leichte Ziehen an seinem eigenen Geist.  
„Oh!", rief er und er grinste wieder, noch breiter als vorhin. „Schwache, grundlegende parapsychische Fähigkeiten!"

Dieses Mal sah ihn Mira erstaunt an, fast schon brüskiert.  
„Schwach? Grundlegend? Es ist verflucht lange her, dass ich mir DAS anhören musste." Einzig ein leichtes, schiefes Lächeln deutete an, dass sie es nicht so ernst meinte wie es klang, und sie vermutlich ein gehöriges Maß an Selbstironie besaß.

Es war eigenartig, ihr Verhalten wollte nicht so recht zu ihr passen. Nicht zu einem Menschen ihres Alters. Andererseits war er sich was ihr Alter anging nicht so sicher. Etwas war seltsam. Etwas, das er noch nicht ganz fassen konnte. Es war ihm schon aufgefallen, als sie noch in der Krankenstation lag. Normalerweise sah er die verschiedenen Zeitlinien, die jemand gehen konnte, oder er bekam zumindest eine Ahnung davon. Wenn er sie ansah, sah er – nichts. Sie war wie ein leeres Blatt. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob sie schon immer so gewesen war, oder ob das nur mit ihrem Erscheinen hier im Zusammenhang stand.

„Wie auch immer. Wenn du kein Arkonidisch und kein Interkosmo verstehst, hast du auch noch nichts von den Arkoniden gehört? Du kennst aber die Erde, oder woher sprichst du Englisch?"

„Ja und ja.", sagte er, die Hände wieder in den Hosentaschen.

Sie runzelte wieder kurz die Stirn, wobei sich auch ihre Nase kräuselte, wie er jetzt feststellte.  
Dann seufzte sie und fragte: „Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„Welches sollten wir haben?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage und zupfte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Tatsächlich war das momentan nicht so einfach zu beantworten, da sie sich im Flug befanden. Drifteten, um genauer zu sein.

Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass er ihre Geduld beinahe überstrapazierte, aber sie fing sich gerade noch: „27. März 610"

„610?" Dieses Mal war es an ihm, erstaunt zu schauen. In welchem Universum hatte die Menschheit zu dieser Zeit Raumschiffe? „AD?"

Mira rollte entnervt - und fast schon verzweifelt - die Augen.  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht. NGZ." Als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte, sprach sie weiter: „Neue Galaktische Zeitrechnung?" Sie sah ihn nun ihrerseits fragend an und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf, als warte sie auf ein Zeichen, dass er wusste wovon sie sprach.  
"Oder auch 4197 AD. NGZ wurde bei der Gründung der Kosmischen Hanse eingeführt, 3587. 3588 war Jahr 1 NGZ. Kosmische Hanse, schon mal gehört?"

Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Solares Imperium? Vereintes Imperium? Liga Freier Terraner? Konzil der Sieben? Das große arkonidische Imperium? Irgendwas davon?", fragte sie weiter, inzwischen hatte die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick den Weg in ihre Stimme gefunden.

Auch darauf konnte er nur mit Kopfschütteln antworten. Immerhin hatte sich sein Verdacht nun erhärtet.

Sie sahen sich für einen langen Moment stumm in die Augen, bis sie schließlich den Blick abwandte und tonlos flüsterte:„Oh verfluchte Scheiße..."

Er zog derweil eine Brille aus der Tasche, die eine rote und eine blaue Folie als Gläser hatte, setzte sie auf und sah sich bestätigt. Nun gut, sie konnte auch früher schon einmal in einem parallelen Universum gewesen sein, aber...

„Findest du das lustig?", wurde er jäh in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen.

„Was? Nein. Wieso?", sagte er, nahm die Brille ab und wurde plötzlich ernst. „Mira. Es tut mir..."

Sie holte tief Luft und fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ok. Entweder: Die Geschichte wurde geändert, und zwar grundlegend. Nicht nur die Geschichte der Menschheit, sondern noch viel weiter zurück, so weit dass nicht einmal die Arkoniden und das große Imperium in der Form existiert haben, wie.. nun ja, wie sie es eben jetzt tun. Oder... "

„Was?" Hatte sie das gerade wirklich mit absoluter Selbstverständlichkeit gesagt? Was war sie, eine Zeitagentin?

„Oder... Das hier ist ein paralleles Universum.", fuhr sie ungerührt fort, wobei sie ein reichlich betröppeltes Gesicht machte, und sich nun wieder an dem Geländer festhielt. „Was die wahrscheinlichere Option ist, und auch erklärt was uns aus dem Linearflug geworfen und das Schiff zerstört hat" Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur noch geflüstert, und obwohl sie sich sichtbar Mühe gab, die Fassung zu bewahren, war sie noch eine Spur blasser geworden.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicht schon wieder. Nicht. Schon. Wieder. Wie konnte das sein? Das war gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit. Warum immer sie? Kosmische Pläne, ES, Kosmokraten hin oder her, es reichte. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Und was war Hen in dem ganzen Spiel? Nur ein weiteres Bauernopfer? Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen und sah schnell nach links oben, an dem Fremden vorbei, der sich selbst der Doktor nannte.

Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob es wirklich sein Name war oder er nur die Artikel nicht beherrschte, Englisch war vermutlich nicht seine Muttersprache. Oder doch? Jedenfalls ruhte sein Blick aus diesen unergründlichen, dunklen Augen noch immer auf ihr, mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Anteilnahme, fast als würde er geradewegs durch sie hindurch und bis in ihr Innerstes sehen können.

„Paralleles Universum.", hörte sie ihn leise und fast sanft sagen. „Oder warst du früher schon einmal in einem anderen..."

„Ja, war ich.", unterbrach sie ihn wieder. „Aber das ist auch meine Vermutung. Vermutlich sind wir in eine Singularität geraten. Eine Art Loch im Raumzeitgefüge, meistens überaus instabil... Du.. Du kannst nicht zufällig orten ob sie noch da ist?"

„Ist sie nicht. Mira, es tut mir so leid."

„Ja. Sieht aus als würde ich hier festsitzen.", sagte sie, und scheiterte kläglich daran, souverän zu klingen, während sie ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Für einen Moment erweckte der Fremde in Mira den Eindruck, als würde er sie gleich in die Arme schließen, was ihrem Versuch die Fassung zu waren nicht gerade zuträglich wäre.

_Mira, reiß dich zusammen._

Sie stieß sich von dem Geländer ab und ging schnell ein paar Schritte an dem Mann vorbei, während sie sich über das Gesicht fuhr. Nicht dass es ihr unbedingt etwas ausgemacht hätte, vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hatte immer schon nahe am Wasser gebaut und sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden. Aber sie musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, zumindest bis sie einen besseren Überblick über die Situation hatte.

„Ok. Hör zu, ...", setzte sie an als sie sich wieder ihm zugewandt hatte, brach jedoch gleich wieder ab, als sie wieder den eigenartigen telepathischen Kontakt spürte. Es war wie ein sanftes Licht im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins, welches sie mit etwas erfüllte, das sich fast wie Anteilnahme anfühlte. In diesem Moment war sie sich sicher, dass es nicht von dem Fremden ausging.

Sie entschloss sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Genug von dem Herumgeeier, und immerhin hatte er schon gemerkt, dass sie parapsychisch begabt war. Und dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal versucht, in seinen Gedanken zu schnüffeln, wie Bully sich auszudrücken beliebte, insbesondere wenn die Sprache auf Gucky kam. Der Fremde – ihr widerstrebte es immer noch leicht, ihn Doktor zu nennen, da es für sie einfach kein Name war – mochte zwar eventuell auch ein Telepath sein, aber keiner wie sie ihn jemals vorher getroffen hatte. Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob er das ganze Schnüffel-Thema so locker sah, wie Gucky. Andererseits - irgendetwas auf _seinem_ Schiff war definitiv in _ihren_ Gedanken.

Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Offenbar wartete er immer noch darauf, dass sie weitersprach. Verflucht. Sie wusste einfach nicht, woran sie war, normalerweise hätte sie schon längst gemerkt, ob sie ihm trauen konnte, ob er ihr gerade ins Gesicht log oder die Wahrheit sprach. Aber bei ihm, wo ihre Para-Sinne fast komplett versagten, einem Außerirdischen, dessen Spezies sie nicht kannte und somit keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf sein Verhalten ziehen konnte, war sie aufgeschmissen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie gerade nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Wieder einmal.

Nun gut, jedenfalls im Anstarren stand sie ihm in nichts nach. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und fest, während sie ihre nächsten Worte formulierte: „Übrigens, was die grundlegenden, schwachen parapsychischen Fähigkeiten angeht: Dir ist bewusst, dass du jemand auf deinem Schiff hast, der telepathischen Kontakt mit mir hält?" Keine Sternstunde ihrer Diplomatie, das war klar, aber der Gesamtsituation durchaus angemessen.

Der Doktor sah sie einen Moment erstaunt aus großen Augen an, bis er schließlich mit dem selben mitreißendem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass sie schon vorhin an ihm gesehen hatte, herausplatzte: „Du kannst sie fühlen? Wunderbar!"

Nun war es an Mira, eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen und ihn kritisch anzusehen: "Natürlich kann ich es fühlen, wenn jemand in meinem Kopf ist, den ich dort nicht haben will und auch nicht mehr los werde. Und das, wo ich eigentlich in der Lage bin, telepathischen Kontakt zu blocken", sagte sie, schärfer als beabsichtigt und den Worten durch Gesten Nachdruck verleihend, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging. Etwa eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt blieb sie stehen, die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie fand das alles andere als wunderbar. Telepathische Kommunikation war im Grunde nichts schlimmes, nur wäre sie vorher wenigstens gerne gefragt worden.

„Loswerden?", fragte er, nun sichtlich schockiert, und seine Stimmlage eine ganze Oktave höher. „Wieso das denn?"

„Vielleicht wüsste ich gerne überhaupt erst einmal, wer es ist. Du bist es jedenfalls nicht. Sie? Wer sie?"

„Die TARDIS.", sagte er, das Gesicht die personifizierte Unschuld. „Ein einfaches telepathisches Feld. Übersetzt Sprache, und solche Dinge. Nur oberflächlich. Und warum willst du sie loswerden, sie... Warte. Du kannst telepathischen Kontakt blocken?" Sprachs und zog etwas aus der Tasche seines Jacketts, das wie ein Stift aussah, dessen Spitze blau leuchtete und ein seltsames Sirren verbreitete, als er es ihr direkt vor die Nase hielt.

„Oi! Wo ich herkomme fragt man, bevor man jemanden scannt." Damit schob sie seine Hand zur Seite, bevor sie mit dem eigentlichen Thema fortfuhr: „Oberflächlich? Und wer oder was ist die TARDIS überhaupt? Deine Bordpositronik?"

„Mein Schiff. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Immerhin hatte er soviel Anstand, den komischen Scanner wieder wegzustecken.

„Dein Schiff erzeugt ein telepathisches Feld.", sprach sie überflüssigerweise und leicht ungläubig aus. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, horchte in sich hinein und versuchte, das Feld noch genauer zu analysieren.

Der Doktor indes hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und beobachtete sie von oben herab.

Es war wie er gesagt hatte. Sie spürte das Feld tatsächlich nur an der Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken. Und doch war da noch etwas anderes. Tiefer. Lebendiger.  
„Dein Schiff ist eine Sie?" Mira sah sich um. Fast war es, als würde sie es das erste Mal seit sie hier war, bewusst tun. Die organischen Formen, das leichte Summen, die Enttäuschung über die Zurückweisung, die sie Anfangs gefühlt hatte, sowie die Anteilnahme von vorhin. Schließlich kam ihr Blick wieder auf dem Doktor zu ruhen.

„Sie lebt." Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Doctor erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur weiter mit diesem undurchdringlichen Blick an, dem nichts zu entgehen schien.

Als Miras Blick zu dem Sessel schweifte, der an einer Seite der Konsole mit dem Boden verankert war, und dann wieder fragend auf ihm zu ruhen kam nickte er nur kurz, und sie ließ sich erschöpft auf das abgenutzte Polster fallen. Mit dem Rücken an der Lehne und den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln lehnte sie den Kopf nach hinten und schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen um nachzudenken.  
Sie merkte, wie sich der Doctor neben sie setzte, und plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand auf der ihren. Sie war seltsam kühl, aber nicht unangenehm kalt. Als sie den Kopf drehte und die Augen öffnete, sah sie direkt in sein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Müde?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich mache Pläne..."

„Und, schon Ergebnisse?"

„Jein. Eher Fakten. Die Singularität ist weg, und wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch an dieser Stelle nicht mehr entstehen. Wir wissen nicht wirklich viel über diese Phänomene, außer dass sich ihr erscheinen so gut wie nicht vorhersagen und berechnen lässt.", antwortete sie, den Blick jetzt wieder zur Konsole gerichtet, allerdings ohne diese wirklich zu sehen.  
„Die Space-Jet, mein Raumschiff, ist... zerstört?"

„Ja."

Das hatte sie befürchtet.  
„Das heißt, ich brauche ein Schiff. Und dann werde ich nach einem Weg zurück suchen."

Der Doctor zog erstaunt die Braue nach oben, und sah sie immer noch von der Seite an.

„Du könntest mich nicht zufällig auf dem nächsten bewohnten Planeten absetzen? Bewohnt und mit entwickelter Raumfahrt? Überlichtschneller Raumfahrt? Und sag mir bitte nicht, die Menschheit befindet sich in diesem Universum noch in der Steinzeit."

„Das ist dein Plan?", antwortete er ungläubig, ohne auf die Frage nach dem Entwicklungsstand der Menschen einzugehen.

„Klingt gut, oder?"

„Ein Raumschiff stehlen...", als er das sagte, drehte Mira im wieder das Gesicht zu und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wer spricht denn von stehlen?"

„... allein, auf einem fremden Planeten, wo du vermutlich nicht einmal die Sprache verstehst. Ein Raumschiff dass du – allein – fliegen kannst..."

„Ich _kann_ Raumschiffe fliegen."

„Dann eine Singularität im großen weiten Universum zu finden, was in etwa so leicht ist wie ein ganz bestimmtes Teilchen in einem Ozean zu finden, wobei _das_ wirklich noch leicht ist dagegen, und die dann auch noch zufällig in das Universum führt, aus dem du kommst, bei unendlich vielen parallelen Universen? Das soll ein Plan sein?"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" Sie zog die Hand weg, die er bis jetzt gehalten hatte, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf die Knie und den Kopf in die Hände. „Ich weiß wie groß das Universum ist. Ich weiß dass die Chance praktisch gegen Null geht, auf diese Art und Weiße nach Hause zu finden.", sagte sie, ihre Stimme durch ihre Hände gedämpft. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm fest und ohne jeden Zweifel in die Augen: „Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen? Aufgeben ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben?"

Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Es war irrsinnig. Vielleicht mochte sie an ein Raumschiff kommen. Vielleicht gelang es ihr sogar, es zu fliegen. Und dann? Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie alleine zurecht kommen würde. Sie wusste was sie an Erfahrung und Wissen und Fähigkeiten besaß. Vor allem hatte sie eins: Zeit. Zeit das Universum zu durchkämmen, bis in alle Ewigkeit...  
Die Zukunft, die sich in diesem Moment vor ihr auftat schien sie fast zu erdrücken. Sie hatte keine Chance. Und doch war es, wie sie es dem Doctor gerade gesagt hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufgeben. Was für Alternativen hatte sie denn schon? Akzeptieren was nicht zu ändern war? Sich hier niederlassen und ein ruhiges Leben führen bis.. Ja, bis was?  
Der Nachteil an relativer Unsterblichkeit war, dass sie wirklich bis auf alle Ewigkeit hier festsitzen würde. Allein.  
Zwar war sie schon früher aus einer ähnlichen Situation herausgekommen, dachte sie, während sie die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte und gedankenverloren an dem zierlichen, silbernen Ring drehte, der an ihrem rechten Ringfinger steckte. Eingerahmt von vier kleinen, weißen Steinen saß ein rubinroter Edelstein. Im Sonnenlicht konnte man sehen, dass es kein Rubin war, dort schimmerte er nachtblau. Es war überhaupt kein Stein, wie es ihn in ihrem Universum gab.  
Damals... Damals war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte _gewusst_, dass sie dort nicht für immer bleiben würde, von Anfang an. Und es hatte dort ein stabiles Portal gegeben Aber jetzt...

„Schlafen."

Mira schreckte hoch und wandte den Blick weg von dem Ring an ihrem Finger und wieder dem Mann neben ihr zu.

„Und etwas essen und duschen. Du hast immer noch Blut im Haar. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Oder umgedreht. Erst essen, dann schlafen und duschen. Oder erst duschen..." Er hatte wieder in diesem sanften Tonfall gesprochen, und sah sie dabei aus großen, dunklen Augen an, ein leichtes, aufmunterndes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Man konnte in ihnen wirklich versinken, schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie genau das tat und ihm einfach nur zuhörte, und da merkte sie auch, dass er recht hatte. Schlafen. Sie war wirklich erschöpft, mehr als das.  
Mira sah wieder auf ihre Hände, und der Blick des Doctors folgte dem ihren.

„Der Ring...", setzte er immer noch leise an zu sprechen. „Dein Begleiter, wart ihr...?"

„Hm?" Sie sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an. „Oh, nein." Sie schluckte hart, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Einfach nur ein Ring. Aber er war mein Untergebener. Und ich sein vorgesetzter Offizier. Ich war für ihn verantwortlich."

„Offizier?", fragte er, auf einmal einen Unterton in der Stimme, den sie kaum deuten konnte, der sie aber aufhorchen ließ.

„Ja", seufzte sie. „Major Mira Rhodan, Liga-Flotte. Naja, mehr oder weniger. Eigentlich nicht mehr so wirklich, das ist eher...", sie seufzte wieder, „..kompliziert"

Ein Rang aus der Vergangenheit. Eine Formsache. Aus der Zeit des Solaren Imperiums, als das Mutantenkorps, dem sie beigetreten war, noch im eigentlichen Sinne existiert hatte. Sie war _nicht_ der Solaren Flotte selbst beigetreten; Anfangs. Doch dann hatten sich die Zeiten geändert. Das war es, was eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Aber das war kompliziert, zu kompliziert, und sie viel zu müde.

„Die Liga-Flotte ist nicht nur eine rein militärische Einrichtung.", fügte sie noch erklärend, fast rechtfertigend, hinzu, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was genau sie dazu gedrängt hatte. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht?

„Ziemlich jung für einen Major.", antwortete er schließlich, nachdem er sie noch einmal abschätzend von oben nach unten gemustert hatte.

„Dreißig.", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Es war nicht einmal gelogen, sondern tatsächlich ihr biologisches Alter, in dem sie den Zellaktivator erhalten hatte. Das war die einfachere Antwort, sie hatte gerade keine Energie mehr für komplizierte Erklärungen übrig.  
„Danke.", sagte sie plötzlich und unvermittelt nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie: „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Buchstäblich in letzter Minute."

Er schien sich ehrlich darüber zu freuen, als er sie mit einem Lächeln ansah, das bald zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde und schließlich abwinkte: „Ach. Nicht dafür. Komm.", sagte er und sprang auf. „Ich glaube sie hat unten ein paar Räume neu arrangiert. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, was sie treibt...", murmelte er vor sich hin, als Mira ihm die Treppe hinunter folgte. Beim Aufstehen merkte sie, dass es ihr immer noch leicht schwindlig war, aber das mochte inzwischen auch einfach die Erschöpfung sein.

Sie folgte ihm, um die Biegung des Ganges, wo auf der linken Seite die Tür zur Krankenstation war. Mira hätte schwören können, dass dort gegenüber vorhin keine Tür gewesen war. Sie hätte es nicht nur beschwören können, sie war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie sich einfach merkte, wenn sie durch fremde Raumschiffe schlich.

„Dein Raumschiff lässt Türen wachsen? Denn die war vorher definitiv nicht da.", sagte sie als er an die Klinke griff.

„Ja.", sagte er gedehnt. Wieder dieser absolut unschuldige Ausdruck, als wäre es das normalste im Universum. „Manchmal macht sie das."

Damit hielt er die Tür auf, lehnte sich locker an den Rahmen und ließ sie an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer treten.

_Appartement._

Das wäre die passendere Bezeichnung. Mira blieb wie versteinert stehen, als sie sich in dem Raum umsah. Von der Couch über den Schreibtisch, den Einbauschränken, der Abtrennung hinter der das Bett hervorsah, der kleinen Kochnische und der Tür, hinter der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit das Bad lag, glich der Raum ihrem Appartement auf dem Mond, nahe der Zweigstelle der Universität von Terrania, Fachbereich Positronik. Sie hatte dieses Appartement immer geliebt, auch wenn es bei weitem nicht so geräumig wie ihr Bungalow am Goshun-See und nur eine von vielen gleichen Standard-Wohneinheiten war. Zum einen lag es nahe an einer der Schaltzentralen des Mondgehirns, Nathan, zum anderen hatte man durch die Fenster einen wunderbaren Ausblick über den Campus und die Mondoberfläche gehabt. Inklusive Erdaufgang. Außerdem war es eine verdammt schöne Zeit gewesen, damals, und sie hatte diese Wohnung unauflösbar damit verknüpft. Wie lange war es her? Vierhundert, oder schon fünfhundert Jahre? Der Gebäudekomplex war schon vor langer Zeit abgerissen und durch einen Neubau ersetzt worden. Auch wenn die Fenster hier natürlich fehlten, empfand sie den Raum doch nach dem ersten Schock als vertraut und tröstend.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und warf dem Doctor einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, der ihm schließlich ein verblüfftes „Was?" abnötigte.

„Ich versuche mich gerade zu entscheiden, ob ich wissen will warum es hier aussieht wie in meinem alten Appartement oder ob ich es nicht wissen will."

„Und?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Nicht jetzt."

„Das war dein altes Appartement? Nett." Er sah sich um, die Hände wieder in den Hosentaschen vergraben, als würde er das Zimmer eben auch das erste Mal sehen.

„Ähm. Ja. Du wusstest doch wie es hier aussieht, oder?"

„Nah, woher? Ich sagte doch, sie hat re-arrangiert."


	7. Chapter 7 - Kupsalforatia

„Guten Morgen.", sprach er Mira enthusiastisch an, als diese die Augen aufschlug und ihn verwirrt ob seines Überschwanges anblinzelte. Sie lag zusammengerollt in dem Sessel, nachdem sie gestern – geduscht, mit offenen, nassen Haaren und sauberer Kleidung – wieder in den Kontrollraum gekommen war und meinte, sie könne jetzt ohnehin nicht schlafen. Sie hatten sich daraufhin noch eine ganze Weile über parallele Universen, Astrophysik und Hyperphysik unterhalten. Sie hatte erstaunlich solides Wissen in diesen Bereichen, dafür dass sie ein Mensch – und vom Militär - war. Die Wissenschaft in ihrem Universum war für das 42. Jahrhundert überhaupt relativ weit fortgeschritten, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das immer mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. Sie gab schließlich selbst zu, dass die Menschheit mehr als einmal außerirdische Technologie „adaptiert" hatte.

Kurz nachdem sie ihm die Funktionsweise des Linearantriebs näher erläutert hatte, war sie dann doch eingeschlafen. Obwohl die Technik nicht ursprünglich von den Menschen stammte, hatten sie erstaunliche Weiterentwicklungen erzielt. Nicht dass sie es wirklich verstanden hätten, dazu hätten sie in der Lage sein müssen, fünfdimensional zu denken, und das waren sie nicht, aber sie hatten Gleichungen aufgestellt, die hinreichend genaue Näherungen und Vorhersagen erlaubten.

Darüber hinaus wurde er immer noch nicht wirklich schlau aus ihr, und das kam nicht allzu oft vor. Als sie schlief hatte er noch einmal mit den internen Sensoren der TARDIS versucht das eigenartige Gerät zu scannen, dass sie um den Hals trug. Einen Teil der Strahlung die es aussandte, konnte er analysieren, aber der andere – vermutlich weitaus interessantere - Teil verschloss sich jeder weiteren Analyse. Es war nichts, was ihm jemals zuvor untergekommen war.

Als sie jetzt verschlafen in das grünliche Licht des Kontrollraums blinzelte und seinen Mantel zurückschob, mit dem er sie zugedeckt hatte, wirkte sie erschreckend normal und für einen Moment keinen Tag älter als dreißig. Vielleicht rührte ihr untypisches Verhalten auch einfach von dem Schock her, plötzlich in einem anderen Universum gefangen zu sein. Und das war sie, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Es war schon ein unglaublicher Zufall gewesen, dass sie es hier her geschafft hatte. Ein Unfall, bedauerlich und tragisch, und dass er sich ein zweites Mal in die Gegenrichtung wiederholte, war absolut ausgeschlossen. Und die Zeiten, in denen sein Volk in andere Universen reisen konnte, waren lange vorbei.

„Morgen. Auf deinem Schiff gibt es nicht zufällig Kaffee?", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mira war zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden, hatte seinen Mantel ordentlich über die Lehne gehängt und streckte sich gerade ausgiebig. Ihre Haare waren inzwischen getrocknet und fielen ihr leicht verstrubbelt bis über die Hüften. Gekleidet war sie in ein einfaches schwarzes Shirt und eine schwarze Hose, die die TARDIS in ihrem Quartier deponiert hatte.

„Kaffee? Nah. Wer will schon Kaffee." Er sah sie an, als würde er kurz überlegen. „Wie wärs mit einem Ausflug nach Kupsalforatia? Grüner Ozean, blaues Gras – nur leider kein Apfelgras, lila Himmel und mit die pazifistischsten Bewohner des bekannten Universums. Ach ja, und die besten Pfannkuchen noch dazu. Bestes Frühstück überhaupt. Na?"

Mira starrte ihn fassungslos an, während er die Koordinaten in die Konsole eingab. „5369? Nein, besser 5371. Da feiern sie eine Art Schöpfungsfest. Muss man gesehen haben.", murmelte er, als er sich an ihr vorbei schob, um die letzten Einstellungen an der gegenüberliegenden Konsolenseite vorzunehmen.

„Fertig?", fragte er schließlich und sah sie schelmisch an, bevor er den Hebel umlegte, um den Antrieb der TARDIS in Gang zu setzen.

Er wollte ihr noch zurufen, sich festzuhalten, aber da wurde die TARDIS schon von den ersten Turbulenzen geschüttelt und sie griff instinktiv nach der ihr nächsten Strebe.

Der Flug durch den Vortex dauerte nicht lange, und schon nach wenigen Momenten schaltete sich der Antrieb aus, als die TARDIS materialisiert war. Mira klammerte sich noch immer an die Strebe, war erschreckend bleich im Gesicht gemischt mit einem leichten grünen Schimmer um die Nase. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr, nahm sie an den Oberarmen und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung? Reisekrank?", während er ihr aufmerksam in die Augen sah. Was er dort fand, beunruhigte ihn allerdings mehr, als ihre Gesichtsfarbe. Es war – neben einer dämmernden Erkenntnis – auch der Anflug von Furcht. Nur wovor?

„Nicht Reisekrank.", murmelte sie schließlich, löste sich aus seinem Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das hier...", setzte sie an, unterstrichen durch eine Geste, die die gesamte TARDIS umfasste, „Nein, das kann nicht sein.", stammelte sie, und das erste Mal seit sie sich an Bord befand, sah er sie wirklich fassungslos.

„Mira...", sagte er leise und trat vorsichtig wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich zurück bis sie eine der Säulen im Rücken hatte. „Was kann nicht sein?", versuchte er es noch einmal, blieb dabei aber an Ort und Stelle stehen.

„Dass das hier eine... Wir sind nicht gerade durch die Zeit geflogen, oder?"

„Doch. Hab ich das nicht erwähnt?", fragte er mit verwirrtem Gesicht und kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Nein!"

„Hm. Außerdem dachte ich, du wärst das gewohnt, bei den Mengen an Artron-Energie, die du absorbiert hast."

„Was?"

„Artron-Energie. Völlig unschädlich und sammelt sich an wenn man dem Zeitvortex ausgesetzt ist. Das heißt dass du früher schon in der Zeit gereist bist. Wie hast du das überhaupt gemerkt?"  
Er sah sie kritisch an, doch bevor sie die Chance hatte, eine Antwort zu formulieren, platzte er heraus. „Brilliant. Sensibel auf Änderungen im Zeitablauf. Die meisten Menschen merken davon überhaupt nichts."

„Brilliant?", fragte sie, sichtlich geschockt. „Hallo? Zeitreisen? Bist du dir darüber klar was das bedeutet?"

„Mira, es ist nichts passiert."

„Noch nicht! Aber gut. Es ist ja nicht mein Universum, nicht meine Vergangenheit, und hoffentlich auch nicht meine Zukunft."

„Ganz schön frech für jemanden, der selber Zeitreisen unternommen hat."  
Damit hatte er ihr sichtlich und wie beabsichtigt den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Und teuer dafür bezahlt hat.", brachte sie schließlich leise und mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, als sie sich für einen Moment schweigend angestarrt hatten.

„Ihr habt versucht eure eigene Geschichte zu ändern?", fragte er leise und mit einem sanften Ton in der Stimme.

Sie lachte trocken. „Ja...Aber... Das war nicht das Problem. Egal.", antwortete sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vermutlich hatten wir mehr Glück als Verstand. Man sollte die Finger von Dingen lassen, die man nicht versteht. Nur meine Meinung. Aber auf mich hört ja nie jemand." Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie ihm wieder das Gesicht zugewandt.

„Gut.", antwortete er zufrieden und lächelte. „Denn kann ich dir versichern, dass ich verstehe was ich tue."


	8. Chapter 8 - Kupsalforatia

Lebendige Raumschiffe, künstliche telepathische Felder, und jetzt auch noch Zeitreisen. Einfach so. Um mal eben schnell auf Kupso... Kupsal.. - was auch immer – vorbei zusehen.

Und eine außerirdische Spezies, die allen Ernstes behauptete, sie würden verstehen, was sie mit Zeitreisen anrichten konnten. Oder war es nur er? Sie wollte sich gerade nicht vorstellen, dass ein ganzes Volk in Schiffen wie diesem herumflog, vorwärts und rückwärts in der Zeit, ganz wie es ihnen beliebte. Andererseits... Es war wie sie es gesagt hatte. Es war nicht ihr Universum. Selbst wenn sie hier festsitzen würde, sie würden nicht in die Entwicklung der Menschheit – ihrer Menschheit – eingreifen.

Und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich Furcht in ihr regte. Nicht abergläubische Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Nein. Die Art Furcht, die sie empfand, war viel schlimmer. Subtiler. Umfassender. Denn sie war sich der Bedeutung dessen was sie eben erlebt hatte voll bewusst. Sie wusste, welche gigantischen Energiemengen nötig waren um ein Objekt durch die Zeit zu bewegen. Wie schwierig die Berechnungen dafür waren. Berechnungen, die er augenscheinlich mal eben schnell in diese eigenartige Konsole gehackt hatte. Und dann dieses Schiff. Das einfach mal so Räume umbaute, die direkt aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu kommen schienen. Sie kannte die Energieraumer der Laren, die Größe und Raumaufteilung ändern konnten, und auch die lebendigen Dolans, aber das hier... Das war etwas völlig anderes. Das alles gab ihr eine ungefähre Ahnung, welche Macht ihr Gegenüber in Händen halten musste. Dieser Fremde, der sich der Doctor nannte, und sie wieder aus seinen unergründlich tiefen Augen musterte.

_Nicht aufregen._

Sie wusste, das war nur der Stress der letzten Stunden, der sie überreagieren ließ, aber dieses Wissen half ihr gerade auch nicht. Sie musste raus. Raus aus diesem Schiff, in dem sie nicht einmal sehen konnte, wo sie gerade war. Sicher, er hatte gesagt, im Weltall, und ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass das stimmte, und in neunundneunzig Prozent konnte sie sich auf ihn verlassen. Trotzdem.

Als hätte er bemerkt, was in ihr vorging, sagte er plötzlich: „Wir sind gelandet, wenn du raus willst...", und zeigte auf eine Tür.

**...**

Als sie die TARDIS von außen gesehen hatte, hatte sie für einen Augenblick geglaubt, dass das alles doch nur ein böser Traum war. Dann hatte sie angefangen, das Transmitterfeld zu suchen, dass ihrer Meinung nach in dem Türrahmen sein musste. Gott, das war nicht einmal eine richtige Luftschleuse. Dann hatte sie sich in das weiche, blaue Gras sinken lassen, hatte das Schiff schweigend angestarrt und sich entschlossen, sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Nicht dass sie wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte.  
Das Schiff hatte lediglich außen und innen andere Dimensionen. Wer durch die Zeit reisen konnte, konnte vermutlich auch die Dimensionen des Raumes beeinflussen. Also, alles ganz logisch.

Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, hatten sie den Park verlassen, in dem die TARDIS gelandet war, und waren durch eine kleine Siedlung bis zur den Klippen gelaufen. Der Planet war wirklich schön, und die Kupsalforatianer schienen gänzlich unbeeindruckt von den seltsamen, glatthäutigen Gestalten die durch ihre Mitte liefen. Es fiel Mira schwer, deren technischen Entwicklungsstand einzuschätzen, die Gebäude machten einen einfachen Eindruck, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es genau das war: Ein Eindruck.

Die Kupsalforatianer selbst waren humanoid. Sie hatten zwei Arme, zwei Beine, einen Kopf der einer Schüssel glich und aus dem oben drei kreisförmige Stiele ragten, an deren Enden jeweils ein faustgroßen, schwarzes Auge mit haarlosen Liedern saß. Ihr Körper machte einen leicht plumpen Eindruck und war von einem kurzen, fluffig wirkendem, orangefarbenen Fell bedeckt. Jedenfalls die Teile, die man unter den langen, farbenfrohen Tuniken sehen konnte, die sie trugen. Sie waren um die 1,80m groß mit der normalen Variation innerhalb einer Spezies, plus noch einmal etwa vierzig Zentimeter für die Augenstiele. Das Gesicht bestand – abgesehen von den Stielaugen – aus einem breiten, lippenlosen Mund und zwei kaum sichtbaren Nasenlöchern. Ohren waren keine zu sehen, konnten aber auch einfach unter dem Fell verborgen sein.  
Vereinzelt waren auch kleinere Vertreter dieser Spezies unterwegs, Kinder wie der Doctor auf ihre Nachfrage bestätigte. Sie waren nicht nur kleiner, ihr Fell hatte auch nicht das intensive Orange, sondern eine blass-gelbe Farbe. Diese schenkten den zwei Fremden etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, aber auch sie empfanden keinerlei Misstrauen, nur reine, kindliche Neugier.

Schließlich saßen sie an einem Tisch eines kleinen Lokals direkt an den Klippen, mit Blick über das grüne Meer bis zum Horizont wo es mit dem lilafarbenen Himmel verschwamm. Kleine rosafarbene Wolken zogen träge über den Himmel und die Luft war angenehm warm. Die Bevölkerung war tatsächlich so friedfertig, wie der Doctor es behauptet hatte, und Mira erlaubte es sich, sich von dieser Stimmung mitreißen zu lassen. Sie waren wirklich bis ins tiefste innerste friedlich und gutmütig, und strahlten eine absolute Zufriedenheit mit sich, der Welt und dem Universum aus. Eine Ausstrahlung, die sie als Empathin nur zu gut fühlen konnte. Es gab ihr selbst die nötige Ruhe um die Dinge – wie Zeitreisen in kleinen/großen blauen Raumschiffen - so stehen zu lassen, wie sie nun einmal waren. Sie konnte hier einfach nicht die selben Maßstäbe anlegen, wie in ihrem Universum. Sie hatte dem Doctor sogar recht geben müssen, was das Frühstück anging, auch wenn ihr der Kaffee immer noch fehlte.

* * *

Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie gedankenverloren auf das Meer hinaussah, während sie mit ihre Servierte zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte. Sie hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder gefangen, nachdem sie vorhin auch noch die TARDIS von außen gesehen hatte.

Sie schien zu merken, dass er sie anstarrte, da sie ihm unvermittelt den Kopf zudrehte und fragte: „Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Ich meine, welcher Spezies gehörst du an?"

Die Direktheit der Frage überraschte ihn, aber er antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Timelord"

„Oh. Passend.", sagte sie und grinste. „Und schon wieder ein Titel."

„Nie gehört?"

„Nein. Aber Zeitreisen haben auch da, wo ich herkomme, einen eher schweren Stand. Mag daran liegen, dass bei uns eine selbsternannte Zeitpolizei einem ziemlich deutlich macht, was sie von Experimenten mit Zeitreisen hält. Bevorzugt indem sie die jeweilige Heimatwelt in Schutt und Asche legt."

Während sie das sagte, hatte sie wieder hinaus aufs Meer gesehen, aber ihm war weder die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme noch der Schmerz in ihren Augen entgangen. War die Erde wirklich zerstört worden in ihrem Universum? Er fühlte plötzlich Sympathie für sie in sich aufwallen. Nicht mehr nur Mitgefühl, weil sie hier festsaß, abgeschnitten von jedem, den sie kannte.

„Hältst du immer noch an dem Plan mit dem Raumschiff fest?", fragte er schließlich. Sie sah ihn irritiert an, und so fuhr er fort: „Nun ja. Es gibt viele schöne Planeten hier. Kupsalforatia. Oder die Erde. Die alte. Und die neue Erde. Raumstationen. Explorerschiffe. Du bist noch jung. Du könntest eine Familie gründen, dich irgendwo niederlassen, nicht den Rest deines..."

Ihr Blick. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er realisierte, warum ihn ihr Blick so traf, dass er mitten im Satz stoppte. Für einen Moment glaubte er fast in einen Spiegel zu sehen, denn in diesem Blick spiegelte sich alles was er selbst nur zu oft gefühlt hatte, wenn ihm einer seiner Begleiter von einem normalen, menschlichen Leben erzählt hatte. Wann immer ein Mensch zu ihm sagte, er könne doch sein Leben mit ihm teilen. Wann immer er wusste, dass, sobald er einen Menschen kennen lernte, der Abschied nur zu bald kommen würde. Und er am Ende doch wieder alleine sein würde. In diesem einen Blick lag alle Einsamkeit, aller Verlust und aller daraus resultierender Schmerz, den sie über die Jahre erlebt hatte. Über wie viele Jahre?

Und es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden länger bis er außerdem merkte, dass es nicht nur der Augenkontakt war, der ihn das alles fühlen ließ. Doch kaum dass ihn diese Erkenntnis traf, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Er sah Mira abschätzend an, und auch an ihr schien dieser Augenblick nicht ganz spurlos vorüber gegangen zu sein. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah dann fast nervös auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

Er war sich fast sicher, dass es ein kurzer, unglaublich oberflächlicher parapsychischer Kontakt gewesen war. Obwohl... Je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, desto unwirklich wurde ihm das gerade erlebte, umso mehr zweifelte er, dass da gerade überhaupt etwas gewesen war.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er schließlich doch in die Stille zwischen ihnen, seine eigene Stimme kam ihm dabei seltsam fremd vor.

Sie fuhr für einen Moment fort, die Servierte in kleine Fitzel zu reißen, bevor sie aufsah und antwortete: „Ein bisschen über tausend Jahre. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen..."

„Was?" Er sah sie noch genauer an. Es konnte nicht sein. „Wie...?"

„Relativ unsterblich.", sagte sie leise.

„Unsterblich?"

„Relativ. Ich werde sicher niemals an Altersschwäche..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Luft. Mira hielt sich instinktiv die Hände über die Ohren und zog den Kopf ein, auch wenn die Explosion mindestens fünfhundert Meter weit weg war, wie der Doctor schnell feststellte, als er die Rauchwolke sah.


	9. Chapter 9 - Kupsalforatia

Sie erreichte gleichzeitig mit dem Doctor den Ort der Explosion. Es war ein Stück weit in die Siedlung hinein, am Rande eines Marktplatzes. Dort, wo sich vorher eines der einfachen Häuser eingereiht hatte, klaffte jetzt ein Loch in den Fassaden. Eine dünne Rauchfahne kringelte sich in den lilafarbenen Himmel, ein Feuer war glücklicherweise nicht ausgebrochen. In der Luft hing noch Staub, der sich nur langsam legte. Von dem Gebäude stand noch das Erdgeschoss und Teile des ersten Stockwerks. Das Dach war komplett eingestürzt, beziehungsweise hatte sich über den Platz verteilt. Wie durch ein Wunder war niemand getroffen worden.  
Von allen Seiten kamen nun die Einheimischen herbei, und trotz des aufgeregten Stimmengewirrs schienen sie sich in einer Art Schockstarre zu befinden.  
Sie wußten nicht was sie tun sollten, und Mira konnte schon die beginnende Panik spüren. Sie hielt nach dem Doctor Ausschau, aber dieser fuchtelte mit dem komischen Scanner herum und schien von dem Rest um ihn herum nicht viel mitzubekommen.  
Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, griff sich den nächsten Einheimischen und fragte: „War jemand in dem Gebäude?" Als er nicht reagierte, schüttelte sie ihn leicht, und schließlich wandten sich zwei der drei Augenstiele ihr zu. „Hey! War da jemand in dem Gebäude?"

Doch noch bevor der Außerirdische antworten konnte, brach unter einer Gruppe Kupsalforatianer, die ein paar Meter entfernt standen, ein furchtbarer Tumult aus. Mira reckte den Hals um zu sehen, was die Ursache war. Ein Einheimischer wurde gerade aus den Trümmern getragen, das Fell grau von Staub und die Augenstiele hingen schlaff und leblos von seinem Kopf herunter.  
_Scheiße.  
_Der Kupsalforatianer hatte sich inzwischen aus ihrem Griff befreit und war zu seinem toten Artgenossen gelaufen.

„Ok. Hört zu, wir müssen...", setzte sie laut an, wohlwissend dass ihre Chancen, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, minimal waren.  
Da bogen plötzlich große, plumpe Kastenfahrzeuge auf den Platz ein. Kaum hatten sie vor dem zerstörten Gebäude gehalten, stiegen Kupsalforatianer aus, die mit fremdartigem Werkzeugen bewaffnet waren. Schließlich erschien noch eine Art Kranwagen, mit dem die schwereren Trümmer bewegt werden konnten.

Immerhin ein paar der Einheimischen waren noch in der Lage zu handeln, stellte sie halbwegs beruhigt fest. In diesem Moment spürte sie, wie jemand ihr Bein umklammerte und ihren Geist eine Welle von Panik traf.  
Als sie nach unten sah, stand dort eines der kupsalforatianischen Kinder. Es ging ihr – inklusive Augenstielen - gerade bis zur Hüfte. Sie konnte es weinen hören, und es war ihm anscheinend völlig gleich, dass Mira nicht im entferntesten wie seine Mutter aussah, nach der es zwischen zwei herzerweichenden Schluchzern fragte.  
_Bitte nicht.  
_Sie sah kurz zwischen dem Kind und dem Toten hin und her, bevor sie sich bückte und dem Kleinen (der Kleinen?) vorsichtig über das weiche, flaumige Fell am Kopf strich.  
„Hey!", sagte sie leise. Das Kind richtete einen seiner Augenstiele auf ihr Gesicht und lockerte den Griff um ihr Bein etwas, während eine dicke Träne aus dem schwarzen Auge tropfte. Mira sah ihre Chance gekommen, befreite sich vollends aus dem Griff und hob es hoch. Gleich darauf bereute sie es schon wieder, denn der kleine Kupsalforatianer war weit schwerer, als er aussah. Außerdem klammerte er sich gleich wieder fest, dieses Mal unter Einbeziehung ihrer Haare, und vergrub gleich noch seine Augenstiele in selbigen.  
„Fell ist Fell, hm?", sagte sie leise.  
Kurz wunderte sie sich, dass er sich einfach so an eine für ihn Außerirdische klammerte, allerdings war es ihr vorhin schon aufgefallen, dass sie völlig bar jeglichen Misstrauens waren.  
„Jetzt gehen wir deine Mama suchen."  
Und den Doctor, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, während der Kleine in ihr Ohr schniefte, sich zitternd an sie klammerte, dabei mit dem Fell seines Armes ihre Nase kitzelte und sie selbst sich alle Mühe gab, sich nicht von seiner Panik anstecken zu lassen.  
Verflucht, sie konnte nicht einmal sagen ob er einfach nur erschrocken war, oder ob er wirklich wusste, dass seine Mutter in dem Gebäude gewesen war. Oder ob er überhaupt schon alt genug war, um das begreifen zu können. Was wusste sie denn schon von kupsalforatianischen Kindern. Davon abgesehen konnte sie ja nicht einmal mit Kindern ihrer eigenen Spezies umgehen.

* * *

Als sie am Unglücksort angekommen waren, hatte er sofort den Sonic Screwdriver aus der Tasche gezogen und das Gebäude gescannt. Nachdem er eine Weile mit der Luft geredet hatte, war ihm schließlich aufgefallen, dass Mira verschwunden war. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie suchen sollte, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie momentan gut für sich alleine sorgen konnte – vor allem wenn es stimmte, was sie vorhin gesagt hatte. Darüber hinaus wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit im gleichen Moment von den Ergebnissen seines Scans in Beschlag genommen.

Als er sicher gestellt hatte, dass er nichts übersehen hatte, wandte er sich an einen der Umstehenden Kupsalforatianer, der zumindest den Eindruck erweckte, den Überblick über die Situation zu haben. Viel neues erfuhr er nicht; nur dass das Gebäude bis auf den einen Toten leer gewesen war – hätte sich die Explosion an einem anderen Tag ereignet, wäre es nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen, es handelte sich um das Gemeindehaus. Nur heute hatten sich die Kupsalforatianer alle aufgrund der Feierlichkeiten in einem der anderen Gebäude aufgehalten. Gerade als sie über die mögliche Ursache des Unglücks diskutierten, sah er Mira hinter dem Einheimischen auftauchen. Als er das fellige Bündel aus Armen, Beinen und Augenstielen sah, dass sie auf dem Arm hielt und das sich an ihrer Seite festklammerte, runzelte er die Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn gesehen hatte, da das Kind einen seiner Arme genau über ihre Nase und Augen hielt, offenbar mit der Lage der menschlichen Sehorgane nicht wirklich vertraut.

„Mira, hier drüben!", rief er sie deswegen an. Als sie ihn hörte, reckte sie den Hals um etwas freie Sicht zu bekommen, und lenkte ihre Schritte zu ihm. Dabei lupfte sie das Kind immer wieder an, als wäre es fast zu schwer für sie, und drohte gleich herunterzurutschen. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass das passieren würde, so wie die Kleine sich festklammerte.

Als sie ihn erreichte, sah sie kurz zwischen ihm und dem anderen Kupsalforatianer hin und her, bis sie leise sagte: „Er hier sucht seine Mutter. Ich hoffe sie war nicht die...", und nickte – so gut es eben gerade ging – hinüber zu dem zerstörten Haus. Der Kupsalforatianer drehte ihr sofort alle drei Augenstiele zu und sah sie für einen kurzen Moment irritiert an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Kind lenkte. Jedenfalls konnte man die Irritation deutlich erkennen, wenn man mit der kupsalforatianischen Mimik vertraut war.

„Sie. Ein Mädchen.", flüsterte ihr der Doctor schnell ins Ohr, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu getreten war. „Und das bedauerliche Opfer war ein Mann."

„Oh.", sagte sie mit gedämpft klingender Stimme, den Arm der Kleinen jetzt vor ihrem Mund.  
„Wie auch immer. Sie sucht ihre Mutter." fuhr sie fort, während sie dem anderen Kupsalforatianer einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf, der seinerseits das Kind immer noch stumm musterte.

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Darüber hinaus muss ich sie bitten, sich der Unglücksstelle nicht zu nähern, da sie noch Einsturzgefährdet ist.", sagte dieser schließlich und nahm ihr das Mädchen ab, das inzwischen aufgehört hatte, zu schniefen. Etwas widerwillig befreite es seine Hände und Augenstiele aus Miras Haaren und sah ihnen noch lange nach, als der Kupsalforatianer mit ihr auf dem Arm davon ging.

„Was denkst du?", fragte der Doctor schließlich.

„Das ich Rotze am Ohr habe. Und Haare im Mund.", antwortete sie trocken, während sie sich über das rechte Ohr wischte. „Was den Rest angeht... Keine Ahnung. Ein Unfall? Häuser explodieren manchmal. Mit was wird hier geheizt?"

„Elektrizität. Die Kupsalforatianer behaupten, es wäre ein Unfall ", sagte er, und hielt ihr ein Stück von Ruß geschwärztes Metall hin, das an den unversehrten Stellen einen silbernen, matten Glanz hatte und das er vorhin gefunden hatte.

Sie sah ihn nur ratlos an. „Metall? Ein Teil des Gebäudes?"

„Ja und Nein. Das ist keine Legierung, wie es sie hier nicht geben sollte. Nicht jetzt jedenfalls. Und nicht in den nächsten Jahrhunderten. Und selbst dann kommt sie nicht von hier."

Mir sah einen Moment nachdenklich zu den Überresten des Hauses hinüber, das inzwischen von einer knallroten Leine abgesperrt wurde, bis sie schließlich gedehnt antwortete: „Hm. Also da wo ich herkomme, sprengen Pazifisten nicht ihre eigenen Häuser in die Luft. Nicht solange noch jemand drinnen ist."

„Hier auch nicht."

„Wir sollten...", setzte sie an, und sah auffordernd zu dem Haus hinüber. „Wo ein Metallsplitter ist, ist vielleicht noch mehr. Aber es werden sicher Wachen aufgestellt, damit keiner dort reingeht, oder?"

„Nah, warum? Sie haben uns gebeten es nicht zu betreten, das reicht hier.", sagte er und grinste Mira unternehmungslustig an.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kupsalforatia

Sie hatten sich den Tag in der Siedlung vertrieben, bis es dunkel geworden war und die meisten Kupsalforatianer in ihren Häusern verschwunden waren. Zwischenzeitlich waren sie noch einmal kurz in der TARDIS gewesen, da es Mira langsam kalt geworden war. Sie trug jetzt wieder die mittelblaue Jacke, die sie sauber in ihrem Quartier vorgefunden hatte, und dabei hatte sie gleich ihre Haare wieder zusammengesteckt.

Es hatte noch eine kurze Diskussion gegeben, ob sie Waffen mitnehmen sollten – wobei, eigentlich war es keine Diskussion gewesen. Mira hatte es angesprochen, und er hatte nur gemeint, entweder sie ging ohne Waffe mit oder sie würde in der TARDIS bleiben. Sein Ton hatte keinen Widerspruch zugelassen, und so hatte sie ihn nur einen Moment nachdenklich aus ihren stahlgrauen Augen angesehen und dann zugestimmt.

Darüber hinaus hatte er ihr noch die Mentalität der Kupsalforatianer erklärt, nachdem sie ihm von ihren Beobachtungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Vor allem von dem eigenartigen Gefühl das von dem Kupsalforatianer ausgegangen war, als er das Mädchen auf ihrem Arm gesehen hatte. Es war fast, als verschwieg er ihnen bewusst etwas. Das Erstaunen und fast schon Erschrecken dass er gefühlt hatte, war viel zu stark, falls es sich tatsächlich nur um ein Kind handelte, dass im Trubel seine Eltern verloren hatte. Er hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, wie sie das alles fühlen konnte, nahm aber an, dass es mit ihren parapsychischen Fähigkeiten zusammenhing. Sie selbst hatte relativ bald das Thema gewechselt und überhaupt so getan, als wäre das alles nichts besonderes.

Die Kupsalforatianer waren nicht nur friedfertig, weil sie sich bewusst dazu entschlossen hatten, sie konnten nicht anders. Es war der Weg, wie die Natur sie geschaffen hatte, das Konzept von Unehrlichkeit, Verrat und Boshaftigkeit war ihnen gänzlich fremd und unbegreiflich für sie. Wenn sie jemanden baten etwas zu unterlassen, konnten sie sich schlicht nicht vorstellen, dass er dieser Bitte nicht entsprach. Auch Gewalt lag ihnen völlig fern. Ihr großes Glück war, dass sich ihr Planet am Rande ihrer Galaxis befand, weit ab sämtlicher Routen auf denen sich Handels und Kriegsschiffe bewegten. Und dass sie selbst trotz ihrer großen Intelligenz keinerlei Bedürfnis verspürten, das Universum zu erkunden.

**...**

Nun standen sie wieder vor der Ruine. Er hatte recht behalten, von den Einheimischen war niemand mehr zu sehen, und nur das rote Absperrband flatterte einsam im Wind. Sie hatten sich von der Rückseite des Gebäudes genähert, um nicht über den jetzt verlassen daliegenden Marktplatz laufen zu müssen.

„Am besten du wartest hier, es sieht tatsächlich einsturzgefährdet aus. ", sagte er zu Mira nachdem er das Gebäude noch einmal gescannt hatte. „Pass einfach auf ob jemand kommt."

„Eine Taschenlampe wäre praktisch gewesen...", hörte er da schon gedämpft aus dem Inneren des Hauses. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich unbemerkt an ihm vorbei gedrückt.

„Komm sofort wieder raus!"

„Wieso? Wir wollten uns das doch anschauen."

„Es ist nicht sicher!"

„Ach ne. Dann hilf mir oder hör auf mich abzulenken, dann bin ich schneller wieder draußen."

„Mira...", setzte er an, den Ärger in seiner Stimme kaum verbergend, bevor er sah dass sie dabei war gegen ein kniehohes Trümmerstück zu laufen, bei dem ihr auch die tastend nach vorn gestreckten Arme nicht helfen würden. „Vorsicht!"

„Ahhhh... Scheiße."

_Zu spät._

„Taschenlampe, ich sags doch.", brachte sie zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor, während sie sich das Knie rieb.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er neben ihr, den Screwdriver wie eine Taschenlampe haltend. In dessen blauem Schein konnte sie jetzt auch selbst sehen, mit was sie gerade kollidiert war.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich stockfinster hier drinnen.", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, als sie seinem fragendem Blick begegnete.

„Findest du?"  
Menschen. Deren Sehfähigkeit im Dunklen war einfach nicht besonders gut ausgeprägt.  
„Du solltest wirklich draußen...", begann er noch einmal, doch der Blick dem sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf, ließ ihn verstummen, als er die Autorität darin erkannte. Keine Autorität, die sich nur auf einen Rang oder eine ererbte Position stützte, sondern hinter der Jahrhunderte an Leben und Erfahrung standen. Autorität, derer sie sich vermutlich in dieser Form nicht einmal bewusst war.

Es fand es immer noch irritierend, so etwas bei einem Menschen zu sehen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ging weiter in das Gebäude, darauf achtend, dass sie wenigstens hinter ihm blieb.

Sie bewegten sich weiter vorsichtig durch das Haus, fanden aber nichts weiter als drei weitere Splitter des fremdartigen Metalls. Er erklärte ihr, dass die Legierung zu gewöhnlich war, um ihre Herkunft genauer einzugrenzen. Mit anderen Worten: Das Zeug gab es zu dieser Zeit überall in der Galaxis, auf Planeten auf denen Raumfahrt existierte und die miteinander Handel trieben.

Als sie schon aufgeben und zurück zur TARDIS gehen wollten, entdeckte er in einer Ecke eine Falltür. Sie war durch kleinere Putz- und Holzteile fast vollständig verdeckt, und wenn Mira nicht mit dem Fuß an einem davon hängen geblieben wäre und sie so verschoben hatte, dann hätten sie die Tür niemals gesehen.

Er ließ ihr erst gar keine Chance sich wieder an ihm vorbei zu schieben, öffnete die Falltür und leuchtete mit dem Sonic in die Dunkelheit die sich vor ihnen auftat. Dieses Mal war es komplett finster, und somit konnte auch er selbst ohne das bläuliche Leuchten, das von dem Sonic Screwdriver ausging, nichts sehen.

Am Rande der Falltür hing eine Strickleiter, und der Boden befand sich etwas mehr als zwei Meter unter ihnen. Es war der Boden eines Ganges, der sich von der Tür schräg nach Rechts, zur Küste hin bewegte. Er nahm den Screwdriver zwischen die Zähne und kletterte die kurze Strickleiter hinunter und trat dann von der Luke weg, um Mira Platz zu machen. Sie bemühte sich nicht, ebenfalls die Leiter zu benutzen, sondern sprang einfach vom Rand herunter. Als er sah, wie sie dazu ansetzte, winkte er noch schnell ab, den Lärm würde man auf dem glatten Boden weit – vielleicht zu weit – hören, doch sie kam erstaunlich leise auf, federte tief in die Knie und sah ihn ob seiner Herumfuchtelei gespielt unschuldig an, als sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, murmelte etwas davon, dass die Menschen offenbar in jedem Universum von Affen abstammen würden und ging dann in den Gang hinein. Die Wände waren glatt und mit einem plastikartigem Material ausgekleidet. Man hätte bequem nebeneinander gehen können, doch er schob Mira wieder hinter sich. Immerhin hatte er das Licht.

Sie kamen immer wieder an Türen vorbei, die sich Rechts und Links von ihnen befanden, doch alle waren deadlocked, so dass er sie auch mit dem Sonic nicht öffnen konnte.

Als sie dem Gang für etwa fünfhundertneunzig Meter gefolgt waren – und somit schon unter dem Meer sein mussten – konnten sie vorne hinter einer Biegung endlich ein Licht sehen, und er steckte den Screwdriver wieder weg.

Außerdem waren Stimmen zu hören. Sie schoben sich vorsichtig etwas näher heran, bis sie einzelne Worte ausmachen können. Das hieß, bis Mira auch hörte, was gesagt wurde, er hatte es schon weiter hinten verstehen können.

„Hast du nachgesehen?" Die Stimme einer Frau, dominant und leicht zickig.

„Nein, wie denn? Überall waren diese Pelzviecher. Ich hatte keine Chance. Außerdem hast du den Knall gehört. Die finden die Tür nie.", antwortete ihr eine männliche, definitiv genervte Stimme.

„Sicher? Ich sags dir. Wenn die uns finden, dann bist du..."

„Die haben ihre Augen überall! Sogar hinten. Wie hätte ich denn.."

„Hättest du dir was überlegt. Oder das dumme Kind nicht erst abhauen lassen. Zu blöde um auf die Plagen aufzupassen."

„Alte, hör auf. War ja wohl genauso deine Schuld. Wer ist denn den ganzen verdammten Tag high?"

„Ich arbeite! Was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann."

„Klappe. Die sind außerdem viel zu dumm. Selbst wenn sie uns hier finden, die tun ja doch nichts. Wie oft haben sie uns schon gesagt, wir sollen verschwinden. Und was ist passiert? Nichts. Wir sind immer noch hier."

Der Rest des Gesprächs bestand nicht aus viel mehr, als ausgetauschten Beleidigungen, wobei die beiden eine erstaunliche Kreativität an den Tag legten.

Da wurde er plötzlich von Mira leicht in den Rücken gestupst, um ihn zu weitergehen zu motivieren. Während er noch überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollten, geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig, welche ihm vorerst die Entscheidung abnahmen.

Er spürte, wie sich Mira plötzlich versteifte, die so nah hinter ihm stand, dass sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, um besser an ihm vorbei sehen zu können, gleichzeitig hörte er von vorne:

„Da ist jemand. Du Volltrottel. Ich habs dir doch gesagt."

„Woher..."

„Ich spür sie. Ich sag doch, _ich_ arbeite du fauler Sack. Von wegen high."

Er drehte sich kurz zu Mira und hatte den Eindruck dass sie ihm etwas mitteilen wollte, als ein Strahlschuss durch den Gang knallte und an der Wand gegenüber von ihnen einschlug. Da dieser natürlich auf gerader Strecke durch die Biegung gegangen und nicht um die Kurve geflogen war, hatte er sie nicht getroffen.

„Du bist zu allem zu dumm, oder?" hörten sie jetzt wieder die Frau.

Der Doctor und Mira drückten sich inzwischen an die Wand, da sie sich beide einig waren dass eine Flucht in knapp sechshundert Meter ziemlich geraden Gang mit einer Energiewaffe im Rücken definitiv nicht Option Nummer Eins war.

„Warte, nicht nochmal schießen. Ich renne denen bestimmt nicht nach..."

Der letzte Teil hatte abwesend geklungen, und keine fünf Sekunden später kam ein großer Tresor um die Kurve geflogen, der genau auf sie zuhielt und sie unweigerlich an die Wand quetschen würde.

Was bei Rassilon war das? Ein Kraftfeld? Eine Art Traktorstrahl?, überlegte der Doctor blitzschnell, während er Mira bei der Hand nahm und nur rief: „Lauf!"

Diese riss sich aber aus seinem Griff los, und er stoppte hart, nachdem er schon angelaufen war.

„Mira!" Sie schien starr vor Schreck zu sein, denn sie stand nur da, und starrte scheinbar perplex den Metallkasten an, der gerade auf sie zuflog.

Doch nur Zentimeter vor ihr stoppte er abrupt, hing kurz in der Luft um dann in die Gegenrichtung davon zu fliegen. Er nahm die Kurve des Ganges nicht ganz, sondern knallte – gerade dort, wo sie es noch sehen konnten – mit unglaublicher Wucht an die Wand.

Auf den großen Knall mit dem er schließlich auf dem Boden zu liegen kam – völlig verbeult, was bei dem dicken Material einiges an Kraft bedeutete – folgte Stille. Selbst die beiden Streithähne schwiegen.

Nun war es an ihm, Mira perplex anzusehen.

„Telekinese.", sagte sie einen Moment später leise und deutete dabei in die Richtung, aus der der Tresor ursprünglich gekommen war.


	11. Chapter 11 - Kupsalforatia

Mira hatte schon das erste Tasten der fremden Frau nach ihrer beiden Gedanken gefühlt. Dass sie dann ausgerechnet einen massiven Tresor nach ihnen schleuderte, kam etwas überraschend, war aber nichts mit dem sie nicht fertig wurde.

Dass der Tresor schließlich mit der Gangwand kollidiert war, war nicht ganz ihre Absicht gewesen. Der Plan war, ihn strategisch günstig auf dem Boden zu platzieren, um sich dem Raum oder was immer sich hinter der Biegung befand, in sicherer Deckung zu nähern.

Das scheiterte nur daran, dass die andere von der offensichtlichen Gegenwehr so überrumpelt war, dass sie nicht mehr daran dachte, ihre telekinetischen Kräfte weiter einzusetzen. Und ohne diese als Quelle hatte Mir auch nichts mehr, was sie manipulieren und selbst nachformen konnte, und so prallte der Tresor - von der Trägheit und seinem Schwung noch ein Stück weiter getragen - gegen die Wand.

Jetzt bedeutete sie dem Doctor, indem sie den Finger an die Lippen legte, leise zu sein. Sie hatten später noch Zeit genug für weitere Erklärungen. Gerade fühlte sie wieder die Fremde nach ihren Gedanken greifen und grinste. Gab ihr das doch die Möglichkeit, ebenfalls in den Gedanken ihrer Gegner zu schnüffeln – waren die Parafähigkeiten doch nur ein Teil des Problems, und der kleinere noch dazu. Die Energiewaffe hatte sie mitnichten vergessen.

Ihre eigenen Gedanken abschirmend griff sie zuerst nach dem Geist des Mannes. Man konnte getrost behaupten, dass er nicht die hellste Kerze auf dem Kuchen war, und gerade vermutlich zu verwirrt um schnell zu reagieren.

Im Geist der Frau herrschte Erstaunen vor, als sie auf die für sie unüberwindbare Barriere um Miras Gedanken traf. Sie konnte es in dieser Hinsicht mit jedem künstlich Mentalstabilisierten aufnehmen.

Es würde jedenfalls nicht lange dauern, bis sie zu einem weiteren Angriff ausholte. Und Mira konnte nicht herausfinden, was sie eventuell noch in petto hatte. Telekinese und Telepathie zusammen waren schon nicht schlecht. Und ungewöhnlich. Die Natur ging manchmal wirklich seltsame Wege...

Wobei, sie mit ihrem vermurksten Gehirn sollte sich da ohnehin besser jeden Urteils enthalten, waren ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten doch seltsam genug und für Außenstehende kaum greifbar. Jedenfalls nicht so wie Telekinese oder Teleportation, weshalb sie auch langsam müde war, es zu erklären.

Darüber hinaus war es so ungewöhnlich auch wieder nicht, mehrere Paragaben zu vereinen, man musste nur an Gucky oder Ribald Corello denken.

Sie richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die aktuellen Geschehnisse und schob sich vorsichtig weiter an der Wand der kurzen Seite der Biegung entlang, den Arm dabei nach hinten ausgestreckt um ihrem Begleiter klarzumachen, hinter ihr zu bleiben. In diesem Moment dachte sie nicht wirklich darüber nach, es war wie ein in Jahrhunderten angeeigneter Automatismus, wer auch immer mit ihr unterwegs war, aus der Schusslinie zu halten.

_Schusslinie._

Das war das Stichwort. Sie hätte sich im Moment natürlich lieber im Schutze eines Individualschirms bewegt, aber man konnte nicht alles haben. Und wenn sie sich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit hier belauern wollten..

Sie kam weit genug um die Biegung herum, um ihre Kontrahenten endlich zu sehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie ehrlich überrascht. Sie waren humanoid, etwa 1,40m groß und grün. Knallgrün. Ihre kahlen Köpfe waren leicht eiförmig, und ihre gedrungenen Körper steckten in einfachen, dunklen Kombinationen. Obwohl sie schon den Geist der beiden gespürt und dabei gemerkt hatte, dass es keine Menschen waren, hatte sie sich doch zu sehr von deren Sprache täuschen lassen. Die sicher nur klang wie Englisch, da die TARDIS übersetzte, schlug sie sich gedanklich an die Stirn.

Ansonsten gab es in dem Raum nicht viel zu sehen. Er war etwa dreißig Quadratmeter groß, voll mit Kisten und Spinde. Ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle befanden sich auch noch dort, aber alles in allem sah es aus wie ein beliebiger Lagerraum.

Ihr blieb nicht lange Zeit um die Situation die sich ihr bot genauer zu studieren, denn schon konnte sie spüren wie Frau (Es musste die linke Gestalt sein. Einen wirklichen Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern konnte sie nicht ausmachen, doch der Rechte hatte einen schweren Strahlenkarabiner um den Hals hängen, den er soeben in Anschlag brachte) sie telekinetisch anheben wollten. Genauso den Doctor, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, rechts neben sie zu kommen, dabei halb hinter dem zerstörten Tresor stand und den Eindruck machte, als wolle er sie gleich in Deckung ziehen.

_Sicher nicht._

Sie isolierte die Kraftlinien die von der Frau ausgingen, um diese zu neutralisieren. Gleichzeitig griff sie telekinetisch nach der Waffe des Mannes. Was sie in diesem Moment geritten hatte, konnte sie später selbst nicht mehr sagen, vermutlich die Anwesenheit des eigenartigen, zeitreisenden Außerirdischen an ihrer Seite, der vorher so vehement gegen die Mitnahme von Waffen gewesen war. Jedenfalls riss sie den Strahler nicht aus den Händen des Angreifers, um ihn sich anzueignen, sondern um erst den Lauf um 180° zu verbiegen und ihn dann noch einen Looping unter der Decke drehen zu lassen, bis er krachend an die Wand flog. Nicht ohne vorher die Energiezelle zu entfernen, die nur allzu deutlich am Griff eingerastet saß. Diese folgte schließlich der ursprünglichen Flugbahn des Tresores in den Gang hinein.

Oh, Gucky wäre wahrlich stolz auf sie gewesen in diesem Augenblick. Immerhin hatten sie Stunde um Stunde gemeinsam geübt - oder gespielt, wie der Mausbiber sich ausgedrückt hatte. Für Mira war es harte Arbeit gewesen, aber schließlich hatte sie die Beherrschung ihrer Fähigkeiten perfektioniert. Und das, wo es hier noch die besondere Schwierigkeit gab, einmal Störsender für die Fähigkeiten der Frau zu spielen und diese doch gleichzeitig auch noch zu kopieren. Multitasking mal anders.

Als sie mit der Waffe fertig war, verloren die beiden grünen Wesen den Boden unter den Füßen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mira ließ sie etwa einen Meter über dem Boden schwebend, wo sie zappelnd und protestierend hingen. Höher traute sie sich nicht, da sie unweigerlich fallen würden, sobald die Frau ihre parapsychischen Angriffe einstellte.

_Auf der anderen Seite, verdient hätten sie es..._, dachte Mira, als ihr wieder einfiel wie sie von dem armen kupsalforatianischen Kind gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht wäre ein etwas tieferer Sturz als Strafe ganz angebracht.

Sie sah die beiden aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und mit verschränkten Armen überlegend an. Man konnte ihr äußerlich die geistige Arbeit nicht ansehen, die sie gerade leistete, außer dass ihre Pupillen vielleicht minimal größer waren als es bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen normal gewesen wäre. Auch hatte sie nicht mit den Armen gefuchtelt, als sie die Waffe hatte fliegen lassen, wie man es in alten Filmen oft sah. Das war für Anfänger. Nein, eigentlich nicht einmal das. Es sah weder gut aus, noch hatte es sonst einen Sinn. Man musste Dinge nicht einmal im optischen Sinne sehen können, um sie telekinetisch manipulieren zu können. Und bestimmt nicht komisch fuchteln.

Gut. Momentan hatten sie die Situation unter Kontrolle. Oder besser: Im Griff. Mira sah sich um, konnte aber keine weiteren Waffen offen herumliegen sehen. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass irgendwo in den Spinden noch welche waren, nur wo? Normalerweise hätte sie die beiden mit dem Karabiner, den sie nicht verbogen hätte, dazu motiviert, sich fesseln zu lassen. Und sich von ihnen dann ein paar Antworten geben lassen.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der anderen Mutantin ein Lichtlein aufgehen und sie ihre Angriffe einstellen würde, immerhin war sie schon verdächtig still geworden und schien zu überlegen. Vermutlich würde es dann auf ein Handgemenge hinauslaufen, die beiden sahen zumindest nicht sonderlich stark aus. Das konnte aber auch täuschen. Und wie weit der Doctor für solche Aktionen zu gebrauchen war, wusste sie ohnehin nicht.

Er stand immer noch neben ihr und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Skepsis an – und noch etwas, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie zog ihn leicht am Oberarm zu sich, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können: „Und jetzt? Die hängen da nur so lange, wie sie uns angreift. Wir könnten sie k.o. schla..."

Ein Blick mit hochgezogener Braue aus dunklen Augen.

„... oder einfach höflich fragen ob sie sich fesseln lassen...", vollendete sie den Satz.

* * *

Telekinese. Natürlich. Das war in der Tat eine Erklärung für die merkwürdige Flugbahn des Tresors. Nur hatte er nicht gedacht, dass Mira auch eine Telekinetin war. Und vor allem fragte er sich, warum sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht schon früher eingesetzt hatte. Ihre Umgebung telekinetisch abzutasten und so genau _nicht_ gegen das Trümmerstück zu laufen hätte für sie ein Leichtes sein müssen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er so gut wie nichts von ihr und den Verhältnissen in ihrem Universum. Es wäre nichts neues, dass Menschen mit parapsychischen Fähigkeiten von ihren Artgenossen verfolgt wurden, und vielleicht hielt sie deshalb soviel davon verborgen, wie es möglich war. Diese Erklärung klang zwar logisch, aber sie passte einfach nicht... Sie wusste, dass er davon wusste. Kein Grund mehr, damit hinter dem Berg zu halten.

Warum genau er sie nicht aufgehalten hatte, als sie nicht nur alleine weiter auf ihre Gegner zugegangen war, sondern ihm auch noch bedeutet hatte hinter ihr zu bleiben, konnte er nicht sagen. Sie hatte gewirkt, als wüsste sie, was sie tat. Als hätte sie einen Plan und wäre auch absolut fähig, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen.

Bei dem was dann folgte, wurde er in die Rolle eines Zuschauers degradiert. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie kurzen Prozess mit der Waffe gemacht, wobei er wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm, dass sie sie zerstörte, und kurz darauf hingen das streitsüchtige Pärchen schon in der Luft und Mira flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

Was sollte das denn nun bedeuten?

Er wollte schon nachfragen, als das eintraf, vor dem ihn Mira gerade noch gewarnt hatte. Die beiden Xandrianer fielen aus der Luft und landeten unsanft und mit einem dumpfen, klatschenden Geräusch auf ihren Hinterteilen.

„Scheiße.", hörte er von links. Wie konnte man nur soviel fluchen?

Er ging blitzschnell die Optionen durch, die sie hatten. Psychich Paper? Die Chancen standen gut – oder schlecht, je nachdem – dass es wenigstens bei der Frau nicht funktionierte. Harmlose Besucher spielen? Nach dem, was Mira mit dem Strahlenkarabiner veranstaltet hatte, eher unglaubwürdig. Andererseits fiel das noch im weitesten Sinne unter Selbstverteidigung, oder?

„Hey.", setzte er an und winkte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu ziehen. „Sorry für das hier.", deutete er auf den Tresor und die zerstörte Waffe. „Meine Assistentin übertreibt es manchmal etwas. So ein bisschen. Wir werden euch den Schaden natürlich ersetzen. Nicht?" Dabei sah er kurz zu Mira, und sie war geistesgegenwärtig genug, zerknirscht zu Boden zu sehen und zu nicken. Noch bevor die beiden eine Gelegenheit hatten, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen, fuhr er fort: „Ähm... Das hier gehört nicht mehr zufällig zu dem Haus am Marktplatz? Wir dachten das ist der Keller. Wir sind Statiker. Ähm. Externe Statiker. Von außerhalb. Aus New York. Nicht New New York, nur New. New York. Mit einem New." Er rieb sich den Nacken. "Wie auch immer. Wir sollen die Statik des Hauses überprüfen, nachdem es diesen technischen Defekt gegeben hat und... Nun ja, war nicht zu überhören, oder? Jedenfalls dachten wir, es hätte noch einen Keller. Genauer gesagt, meine Assistentin dachte das. Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, nein, die bauen hier nicht mit Kellern, nicht so nah am Meer, hoher Grundwasserspiegel, gibt nur dauernd nasse Füße, und das mit dem ganzen Fell...Trocknet immer so langsam..."

Er hatte die beiden Xandrianer die ganze Zeit mit einem manischen Grinsen bedacht und sonst versucht, so harmlos wie möglich zu wirken. Die beiden starrten ihn fassungslos an und hatten seit dem sie in der Luft gehangen waren und ihrer unsanften darauffolgenden Landung nicht ein sinnvolles Wort gesagt. Das änderte sich, als ihm die Frau ins Wort fiel: „Klappe!"

„Oi! Spricht man so mit Gästen..."

Der Mann schien sich endlich wieder gefangen zu haben, denn er langte in eine der Taschen seiner Kombination. Halb wissend, halb ahnend nach was der andere Griff, langte er nun seinerseits in die Tasche seines Jackets, in dem der Sonic steckte. Kaum hatte der Xandrianer die Waffe in der Hand, hatte der Doctor mit dem Sonic schon die Energiezelle deaktiviert. Leider hatte die Frau in dem selben Moment auf einen Knopf geschlagen, der in der Wand des Raumes eingelassen war. Sofort tönte eine schrille, an und abschwellende Sirene durch die Anlage, und Lampen, die unter der Decke eingelassen waren, leuchteten Rot.

Er sah seine Begleiterin kurz an, und dieses Mal schien sie nichts gegen etwas Rennerei zu haben – jedenfalls folgte sie ihm widerspruchslos, als er sie bei der Hand nahm und mit ihr zusammen in den Gang lief, aus dem sie gekommen waren.


	12. Chapter 12 - Kupsalforatia

Sie waren keine dreihundert Meter weit gekommen, als sich zu ihrer Linken plötzlich eine der Türen öffnete und ein verdutzt wirkender Mensch herausschaute. Der Doctor zögerte nicht lange, zog den Mann vollends in den Gang, entschuldigte sich grinsend bei ihm und schob stattdessen Mira, die nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte und ihm in den Rücken lief, in den Raum hinein der sich hinter der Tür befand. Schließlich folgte er, schloss die Tür und nachdem er sich mit schnellem Blick vergewissert hatte, dass der Raum leer war, verriegelte er sie noch mit dem Sonic Screwdriver.

„Was...?", setzte Mira an, doch dieses Mal bedeutete er ihr, still zu sein.

„Da vorn waren Schritte.", antwortete er leise auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. Sie hätten die Falltür niemals unbehelligt erreicht, und außerdem wollte er sich noch etwas hier umsehen.

Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden sah aus wie ein Büro. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, enthielt neben einem Schreibtisch mit einem Bürostuhl nur noch ein paar Regale und Sideboards. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Bildschirm nebst Tastatur und einer tragbaren Computereinheit. Des weiteren gab es noch eine Tür, genau gegenüber der, durch die sie gekommen waren und an die jetzt der Mensch von außen lautstark klopfte. Inzwischen schien er Verstärkung bekommen zu haben, welche gerade von ihm darum gebeten wurden, vorsichtig zu sein. Seine Bitte klang dringlich und der Doctor meinte etwas von einem Labor heraushören zu können.

„Mira, wenn du Lust auf Telekinese hast, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt ein paar Schränke vor die Tür..."

„Sehr witzig.", antwortete sie und fing an, eines der Sideboards vor die Tür zu ziehen.

„Witzig? Wieso? Das sollte..."

In diesem Moment erzitterte die Tür unter einem harten Schlag. Sie machte einen durchaus stabilen Eindruck, aber so würde sie nicht lange halten.

„Bei allen Planeten, hilf mir, dann erkläre ichs dir.", keuchte sie, das Sideboard noch nicht ganz vor der Tür.

Schnell war er an der anderen Seite des Möbelstücks und kurz darauf war es auch schon richtig platziert. Während sie sich als nächstes einem leeren Regal widmeten, erklärte sie: „Nichts Telekinese. Ich kann nur andere Paragaben spiegeln. Oder so ähnlich. Nachmachen eben. Kopieren. Und auch nur solange sie jemand einsetzt. Die Frau von gerade ist auch eine Mutantin. Als die beiden runtergefallen sind, hat sie aufgehört mit ihrer Telekinese."

„Mutantin?", fragte er ungläubig. Nicht dass er sich unter diesem Begriff nichts vorstellen konnte, aber normal war es gerade unter Menschen doch eher als Schimpfwort zu verstehen. „Nicht sonderlich nett, oder?"

„Warum? Es beschreibt was wir sind. Mutiert.", ächzte sie unter dem Gewicht des Regals. Als dieses auf der Seite auf dem Sideboard lag, war die Tür so gut verbarrikadiert, wie es ging.

Während sie zufrieden ihr beider Werk musterte, lag sein Blick immer noch auf Mira. Das war...

„Brillant!", sprach er es aus, und grinste. Mira sah ihn nur an, als hätte er jetzt vollends den Verstand verloren.  
„Unmodulierte parapsychische Energie. Das gibt es nicht einmal so selten. Nun gut, bei Menschen schon. Das heißt, definitiv selten bei Menschen. Aber dann noch in der Lage sein, sie beliebig zu formen..."

„Naja, nicht wirklich.", protestierte Mira.

„Na und? Das ist brillant! Und du kannst das auch noch steuern? Bewusst? So was hab ich nicht gesehen seit... Oh, viel zu lange. An sich ja völlig nutzlos, wenn du nicht auf andere parapsychisch Begabte triffst, aber trotzdem... Kein Wunder dass du die TARDIS gespürt hast. Du kannst damit wirklich selber gar nichts anfangen? Keine anderen Parafähigkeiten?"

„Naja, bis auf Empathie, aber..."

„Empathie? Oh. Oh Mira. Empathen, die wahrscheinlichst..."

„... keine Angst, von dir..."

„...mitfühlendsten Wesen im Universum. Und die..."

„... kann ich gar nichts spüren.", versuchte sie ihm zwischen seiner enthusiastischen Rede mitzuteilen.

„..einsamsten. Mira, das ist brillant.", redete er ungerührt weiter, umarmte sie spontan in seiner Begeisterung und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er sie wieder los ließ, sah er in ein eher wenig begeistertes Gesicht. „Fertig?", fragte sie skeptisch, die Arme an den Körper gezogen und alles in allem nicht gerade den Eindruck erweckend, als wäre sie der Typ für spontane Umarmungen.

„Ja.", sagte er, immer noch voll Überschwang. Ein Teil dieser Begeisterung war sicher der Tatsache geschuldet, dass es nicht viele Spezies im Universum gab, die parapsychisch begabt waren, _und_ ihm freundlich gesinnt. Und erst recht seit Gallifrey nicht mehr existierten... Es war einsam, auch in dieser Hinsicht.  
Darüber hinaus waren einzelne parapsychische Exemplare einer Spezies, wie Mira, immer ein wunderbares Zeichen für die vielfältigen Wege der Evolution. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob sich diese oder eine andere Mutation nicht irgendwann durchsetzen würde? Gerade die Wege der Menschheit waren nicht immer gerade oder gar in der Zeit festgeschrieben. So viele Möglichkeiten...

„Gut. Denn wir haben noch ein _paar_ andere Probleme.", bemerkte sie, während sie sich verstohlen über die Stirn wischte.

„Oh..." Er unterzog den Computer einen kurzen Scan mit dem Screwdriver. „Und warum sollte ich Angst haben? Meine ganze Spezies, die Timelords, sind telepathisch...", murmelte er während dessen, den letzten Teil leise und mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er lauter fortfuhr: „Da kommen wir ohne Passwort nicht weiter... Aber ich glaube ich habe etwas von Labor gehört. Na? Wer braucht denn schon Aufzeichnungen wenn der die Ergebnisse selber sehen kann, hm?", sagte er lächelnd und deutete auf die geschlossene Tür.

Diese war unverschlossen und der Raum dahinter leer – das hieß: leer auf Lebewesen bezogen, stellte er fest, als er durch die Tür spähte.

Er stieß sie ganz auf und stand in einem perfekt ausgestattetem, biochemischen Labor. Perfekt, wenn auch etwas provisorisch. Aber alles wesentliche war vorhanden. Der Raum war relativ groß, etwa zehn Meter breit und zwanzig Meter lang, an der gegenüberliegenden Stirnseite befand sich wieder eine geschlossene Tür. Entweder waren sie trotz der ganzen Türen in einer Sackgasse, oder es wollte wirklich niemand das Labor beschädigen.

„Oder sie sind einfach dämlich. Unorganisiert. High, wie der Typ zu der Frau meinte.", sagte Mira schulterzuckend, als er seine Gedanken aussprach. „Zumindest der Typ selber war wirklich nicht der Hellste seiner."

Das mochte stimmen, gemessen der Klientel, der sie bisher begegnet waren. Das Labor hier aber andererseits...

Auch hier befanden sich Computer, auf Tischen standen Mikroskope und Bunsenbrenner, dazwischen lagen Klemmbretter mit Notizen und Ausdrucken, an den Wänden standen Spektrographen und andere Analysegeräte. Große Glaszylinder, in denen verschiedene Flüssigkeiten blubberten, standen dazwischen, alle über Rohrleitungen verbunden, die sich die Decke entlang schlängelten. Diese fesselten auch sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit, nachdem er durch seine Brille zuerst ein paar der Anzeigen und Ausdrucke studiert hatte.

Er scannte die Flüssigkeiten und redete dabei vor sich hin, teils zu sich selber, teils zu Mira. Ein Teil davon war ihm bekannt. Einfache Katalysatoren für biologische Enzyme und solche Dinge. Dann war da noch eine Substanz, die ihm zwar bekannt vorkam, die er aber gerade partout nicht zuordnen konnte...

„Oh, scheiße.", wurde er plötzlich in seinem lauten Denken unterbrochen.

„Muss das dauernde Fluchen sein?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern hob etwas vom Boden auf. Als sie die Hand in seine Richtung streckte, sah er auch, was es war. Ein kleines Büschel kurzer, blassgelber Haare.

Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen - sie beide waren sich klar, dass es nur von den kleinen Kupsalforatianern stammen konnte. Dann deutete Mira mit der freien Hand zur Tür an der Stirnseite des Raumes, die keine drei Meter mehr entfernt war. Es zog sich eine regelrechte Spur von kleinen Fusseln und Fellbüscheln dorthin.

Er brauchte keine Sekunde, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Nun wusste er auch, woher ihm die Substanz bekannt vorgekommen war. Mit energischen Schritten ging er zur Tür und riss sie auf. Was immer diese Bande hier trieb, es würden enden, hier und heute.


	13. Chapter 13 - Kupsalforatia

Mira sah den Doctor erstaunt an. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich nicht nur der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sondern seine ganze Haltung. Alle Unverbindlichkeit und die fast kindliche Neugier war verschwunden und hatte grimmiger Entschlossenheit platz gemacht.

Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, ihn aufzuhalten, sondern beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Hinter der Tür lag ein weiterer, kurzer Gang, und sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wer dieses Konglomerat an Gängen und Räumen geplant hatte. In seiner Anordnung kam es ihr völlig sinnfrei vor. Am Ende des Ganges lag eine Art Schott, im Gegensatz zu den normalen Türen an denen sie bis jetzt vorbeigekommen waren. Seitlich davon befand sich eine Platine mit einer Nummerntastatur, die offenbar die Schottsteuerung war. Als Mira noch versuchte herauszufinden, ob sich auf der anderen Seite jemand befand, hatte der Doctor schon mit seinem seltsamen Scanner vor der Tür herumgefuchtelt, bis sich diese mit einem leisen Klacken entriegelte.

„Sollten wir nicht..."  
… etwas vorsichtiger sein, hatte sie den Satz vollenden wollen, doch er zog schon das Schott auf und war in dem dahinterliegendem Raum verschwunden. Sie zerbiss sich einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, auch in der Hoffnung, größere Katastrophen zu verhindern, wenn er schon wild entschlossen war, in sein Verderben zu rennen.

Ihre Befürchtungen waren allerdings unbegründet, der Raum war so leer wie der vorherige aus dem sie gekommen waren. Als sie sich umsah, machte das Schott mit der automatischen Steuerung auch Sinn, denn es schien sich um eine Art Kontrollraum zu handeln. Es wirkte zwar immer noch alles etwas improvisiert, aber die großen Bildschirme an einer Wandseite, zusammen mit Tastaturen und Konsolen und großen Schränken mit blinkenden Lampen und Lüftungsgittern, die verdächtig nach Positroniken aussahen, ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu. Die Luft war erfüllt von dem Summen und Brummen der arbeitenden Elektronik.

An der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich noch ein Schott genau wie das, durch das sie gekommen waren. Ihr kam langsam der Verdacht, dass diese ganze Anlage kreisförmig gebaut war. Das zweite Schott war verschlossen, stellte sie durch energisches Rütteln fest. Plötzlich erwachten die Bildschirme an der Wand zum leben. Ihr Begleiter hatte ein paar Knöpfe gedrückt, und auf den geteilten Bildschirmen erschienen Bilder aus verschiedenen Teilen der Anlage. Nun sah man auch die Erklärung, warum sie noch relativ unbehelligt waren. Der überwiegende Teil der Bande war in einer Art Lager damit beschäftigt, hektisch große Fässer zusammenzuräumen. Auf einem anderen Ausschnitt war ein kleines Raumschiff in einer Art Hangar zu sehen. Ein weiterer Ausschnitt zeigte einen der beiden kleinen grünen Gesellen, der wild gestikulierend auf eine Gruppe von Menschen einredete.

Nun wechselte das Bild, gerade als Mira neben den Doctor getreten war und ebenfalls gebannt auf die Schirme sah. Ein Ausschnitt wurde sichtbar, der einen Käfig zeigte, in dem vierzehn kupsalforatianische Kinder zeigte, die eng aneinander gekuschelt in einer Ecke saßen. Sie schienen in einer relativ guten Verfassung zu sein, soweit Mira das auf die Schnelle sagen konnte. Natürlich sahen sie mitgenommen aus, das Fell war verstrubbelt und sie blickten reichlich verstört, aber sie saßen und hielten sich aneinander fest, anstatt apathisch in der Ecke zu liegen.

„Oh mein Gott...", brachte sie nur leise hervor.

„Die Fässer, ist das das, was in dem Labor in den Glasröhren war?", fragte sie schließlich und sah den Doctor von der Seite an, der mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Drogen.", sagte er schließlich und wandte sich einem der Terminals zu. Über einen kleinen Bildschirm huschten Zahlenkolonnen, mit denen Mira auf Anhieb nichts anfangen konnte, ihm schienen sie aber umso mehr zu sagen. „Sie haben den Schiffscomputer mit der Anlage verbunden. Das heißt...", murmelte er vor sich hin und tippte weiter auf der Tastatur herum.

„Was für Drogen?"

„Wirkt verjüngend. Lebensverlängernd. Außerdem verstärkt es latente parapsychische Fähigkeiten." Sprachs und tippte auf der nächsten Konsole herum. „Der Grundstoff ist ein Hormon, das sie offenbar aus dem Blut der Kinder gefiltert haben. Mit dem Alter wird es nicht mehr gebildet." Inzwischen wurden mehrere der Anzeigen und Kontrolllampen rot.

„Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Das Ganze beenden." Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, und fast fröstelte sie. Alles sanfte war aus den warmen, braunen Augen verschwunden. Wer auch immer dieser Mann wirklich war, sie wollte ihn niemals als Gegner haben. Ihr Blick ging wieder zu den Überwachungsschirmen, auf dem jetzt der Korridor zu sehen war, der in diesen Raum führte. Gerade öffnete sich die Tür, die aus dem Labor führte, und ein Mann trat heraus. Es schien ein Mensch zu sein, und vorsichtig und mit vorgehaltener Waffe näherte er sich nun.

„Da kommt jemand."

„Sollen sie nur.", antwortete er, und schien sich nicht näher dafür zu interessieren. Mira schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie zum Schott huschte. Sie konnte nun schon die Schritte hören, als sie sich flach an die Wand drückte. Kaum stand sie in Position, kam auch schon die Hand die die Waffe hielt durch die Tür. Entschlossen griff sei danach, zog den Mann mit Schwung in den Raum, verdrehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und wand den Strahler aus seiner Hand. Dieser ließ einen empörten Schrei hören als sie ihm einen Schubs gab, der ihn in eine freie Ecke des Raumes trug. „Bleib genau da stehen.", wies sie ihn an, die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Mira!", hörte sie ihren Begleiter rufen, mit fast vorwurfsvollem Ton in der Stimme.

„Was?" Sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu, beobachtete ihren Gegner aber noch aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Bring ihn nicht um!"

„Wer redet denn von umbringen?", fragte sie ebenso vorwurfsvoll zurück."Und überhaupt: Er wollte uns angreifen."

Der Doctor stand da, kratzte sich mit der Hand am Hinterkopf und sah sie mit großen Augen an, das Gesicht ein Bildnis des Erstaunens.

„Niemand? Du... Das... Hat mich nur gerade an jemanden erinnert, die mich mal begleitet hat. Ist lange her. War ein anderer Mann damals. Wörtlich." Bei den letzten Wörtern tippte er schon wieder auf der Tastatur und Mira runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Was sollte das nun wieder heißen?

„Brillant! Das ist es.", rief er nun und grinste wieder sein manisches Grinsen.

„Ich störe deine Begeisterung ja nur ungern, aber da kommen noch mehr.", sagte Mira und deutete mit der freien Hand auf den Bildschirm. „Bleib da!" rief sie, als ihr Gefangener einen halbherzigen Fluchtversuch unternahm.

„Sollen sie.", wiederholte er sich, stellte sich neben eine der Konsolen, verschränkte die Arme und sah zum Schott. Auf dem Bildschirm konnte Mira sehen, dass gerade vier Leute aus dem Labor kamen, einer der beiden grünen von vorhin war auch unter ihnen. Der Gefangene sah seine Chance ein weiteres Mal gekommen, doch Mira war schon bei ihm, drehte ihm den Arm wieder auf den Rücken und zog ihn mit sich, bis sie genau vor der Tür stand. Sie hasste es, aber momentan sah sie keine anderen Optionen.

Die Vier waren bewaffnet, und sie hatten immerhin eine Geisel. Immer vorausgesetzt sie würden nicht auf ihre eigenen Leute schießen. Den missbilligenden Blick des Doctors bemerkte sie nicht mehr, denn da waren ihre Gegner auch schon da. Für einen Moment standen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber, Mira die Waffe auf sie gerichtet und den Mann als Schutzschild vor sich, während drei Waffen auf sie gerichtet waren und die kleine grüne Frau (dessen war sie sich sicher, da sie wieder die parapsychischen Energien spürte, die von dieser ausgingen) sie mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen und empörtem Blick anstarrte.

„Tus nicht.", sagte Mira zu dieser, als sie wieder zu ihrer Telekinese greifen wollte. Gerade als die Frau Luft holte, wohl um zu einem Befehl anzusetzen, mischte sich der Doctor ein.

„Ich störe das ja wirklich nur ungern, aber vielleicht wollen wir mal alle – oder vielmehr ihr, ich hab ja keine – die Waffen wegstecken. Sonst verletzt sich noch jemand."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Nein? Na dann nicht." Er kratzte sich wieder am Hinterkopf, bevor er einen der kleinen Bildschirme herumschwenkte. Eine rote Anzeige zählte herunter, gerade war die Anzeige von 15:00 auf 14:59 heruntergesprungen, und bald war klar, dass es Minuten und Sekunden waren. „Das wunderbare an Kontrollräumen ist, dass man von hier aus alles kontrollieren kann. Die Belüftung, das Labor, sogar die Leistung des schmutzigen kleinen Fissionsreaktors, der die Energie erzeugt. Ist diese Technik nicht schon lange verboten?"

Die drei Männer, die die grüne Frau begleiteten, sahen sich verwirrt an, waren aber offenbar wirklich nicht intelligent genug, um eigene Initiative zu ergreifen. Auch Mira war nicht ganz klar, worauf der Doctor hinauswollte. Natürlich wusste sie um die Gefahren eines altertümlichen Kernreaktors, aber noch weigerte sie sich, den richtigen Schluss im Zusammenhang mit der Anzeige zu ziehen.

Gerade als die Frau erneut Luft holte, fuhr er fort: „Man kann ihn zum Beispiel überlasten. Äußerst unzuverlässige Technik, mal so nebenbei. Ich meine, wirklich? Hat mal einer daran gedacht, die Strahlungswerte im Normalbetrieb im Reaktorraum zu prüfen? Fürchterlich, fürch-ter-lich. Ich würde ja gerne noch mehr dazu sagen, aber ich fürchte, die Zeit wird langsam knapp."

12:17

„Ihr habt... _jetzt_ noch genau zwölf Minuten Zeit, euch in euer Raumschiff zu packen und zu verschwinden. Dann wird der Reaktor explodieren und diese ganze Anlage mit ihm."

Mit wieder verschränkten Armen sah er die Frau an, die jetzt endlich die Gelegenheit bekam, zu sprechen. „Du bluffst."

„Sicher?"

Mira indes starrte den Doctor fassungslos an. Was erzählte er da? Wie sollten sie denn in der kurzen Zeit die Kinder finden und aus der Anlage schaffen? Oder überhaupt selbst wieder zurücklaufen? Bluffte er wirklich nur? Das musste unweigerlich auffliegen, oder nicht?

„Es sind noch Kinder hier.", sagte die Grüne jetzt fast triumphierend.

„Und?"

„Und? Sie würden alle sterben. Genauso wie ihr."

„Ja. Ich hasse Drogenhändler. Wenn ich euch damit das Handwerk legen kann..."

Mira starrte ihn immer noch an. Der unnachgiebige Blick, mit dem er die Frau bedachte, ließ sie fast schaudern. Normalerweise hätte sie mit Leichtigkeit durchschaut, ob es nur ein Bluff war oder Ernst, aber nicht bei ihm. Und momentan hätte sie auf jeden Fall ihr Heil in der Flucht gesucht.

Ohne hinzusehen drückte er ein paar Tasten auf der Konsole und das Bild auf dem Hauptschirm wich einer Anzeige von Skalen und Zahlen, die orange und rot eingefärbt waren. Das Schaubild dazu zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass es sich um den Reaktor handelte.

Die drei Männer und auch der vierte, den Mira nach wie vor festhielt, wurden nun sichtbar nervös.

„Ach ja, und damit ihr nicht auf die Idee kommt, den Weg zurück zur Oberfläche statt den in euer Raumschiff zu nehmen, habe ich die letzte Sprengladung wieder aktiviert, die vorhin nicht explodiert ist."

Ein weiterer beiläufiger Druck auf eine Taste, und es war ein entferntes Grollen zu hören, und eine leichte Vibration erschütterte den Boden.

Als die Anzeige auf 10:00 sprang, hallten plötzlich Sirenen durch die Luft und eine Computerstimme verkündete: „Reaktor kritisch. Versagen der Eindämmung in neun Minuten und fünfundfünfzig Sekunden."

Das schien das Stichwort zu sein, die drei Männer machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannten den Gang zurück.

„Bleibt hier, ihr feigen Hunde! Der blufft!"

„Sicher?"

Die Grüne und der Doctor starrten sich stumm an.

„Reaktor kritisch. Versagen der Eindämmung in acht Minuten und fünfundfünfzig Sekunden."

Ihrem Gefangenen war inzwischen auch nur noch nach Flucht, und so gab Mira diesem einen Schubs und wie zu erwarten war, rannte er hinter den anderen her. Nichtsdestotrotz zielte sie weiterhin mit der Waffe auf die kleine grüne Frau, die inzwischen vor Wut kochte, ihr Gesicht eine Fratze aus Ungläubigkeit und purem Hass, gemischt mit einem kleinen bisschen Furcht. Langsam schien dieser zu dämmern, dass das hier kein Scherz war.

„Das gibt Rache. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, mit wem ihr euch anlegst. Wir werden euch finden!", spuckte sie Mira und dem Doctor entgegen. Nach diesen Worten folgte sie den anderen. Mira ließ die Waffe sinken, und drehte sich zum Doctor, der wieder auf der Konsole ein paar Tasten drückten. Das Diagramm des Reaktors wich den Bildern der Überwachungskameras. Überall rannten die Mitglieder der Bande zu ihrem Raumschiff und verschwanden darin. Kaum war der letzte an Bord, starteten die Triebwerke, Wasser lief aus dicken Rohren in den Hangar, und als er gerade halb gefüllt war, öffneten sich die Tore in der Decke, wodurch ein Schwall Wasser den Hangar endgültig flutete, und das Raumschiff startete – wie es schien mit Notenergie. Sie wunderte sich kurz, was zur Hölle das für ein Reaktor war, dass sie es dermaßen eilig hatten, dann hörte sie wieder die Durchsage der Computerstimme: „Reaktor kritisch. Versagen der Eindämmung in zwei Minuten und fünfundfünfzig Sekunden."

„Schön, die sind wir los. Was immer du mit dem Reaktor gemacht hast, JETZT wäre der Zeitpunkt, es rückgängig zu machen."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht.", sagte er und sah sie aus großen Augen an, seine ganze Haltung nun wieder die personifizierte Unschuld.

Mira sah ein paar Mal zwischen der Anzeige des Countdowns und seinem Gesicht hin und her. „Sicher?" Der Zweifel stand ihr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sicher." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich die ganze Anlage in die Luft sprenge?"

„Weiß man es?"

„Mira. Es ist nur ein Countdown. Und ich habe die Anzeigen des Reaktors mit falschen Daten gefüttert." Jetzt klang er fast etwas verletzt.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt mit vierzehn Kindern hier raus? Durch den Hangar?"

„Es gibt noch einen zweiten Weg nach draußen. Ist allerdings etwas weiter."

„Reaktor kritisch. Versagen der Eindämmung in einer Minute und dreißig Sekunden."

„Mira. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Der Reaktor ist in Ordnung. Soweit man das bei dem alten Ding sagen kann...", erwiderte er und trat beschwichtigend einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb aber stehen als sie unwillkürlich zurückwich.

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass die aus ihrem Schiff scannen können, ob hier tatsächlich eine Atomexplosion statt findet?"

„Vermutlich können sie das. Aber ich habe ihre Steuerung überschrieben und gesperrt. Und die Koordinaten von Kupsalforatia gelöscht. Nach einem netten kleinen Umweg von etwa zwei Jahren werden sie ihre Basis erreichen. Siehst du? Alles sicher."

Mira starrte immer noch skeptisch auf die Anzeige des Countdowns, auf der gerade die letzten Sekunden abliefen. Als diese blinkend auf 00:00 stehen blieb und der Knall ausblieb, mit dem sie doch noch irgendwie gerechnet hatte, atmete sie hörbar auf.

„Du hast wirklich geglaubt dass ich den Reaktor zur Explosion bringe?"

Für einen Moment herrschte schweigen. Er hatte genau ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich zu sehr auf ihre empathischen Sinne verließ. Und in all den Jahren und Jahrhunderten nie gelernt hatte, anderen zu vertrauen. Wie auch, wenn sie genau merkte, wie oft die Menschen sich selbst und andere belogen? Für sie war Vertrauen nicht mehr als ein abstraktes Konzept. Und in den wenigen Fällen, in denen sie mit ihren parapsychischen Sinnen nicht weiterkam, hatte sie sich auf logische Überlegungen beschränkt. Und diese hatten in diesem Fall dafür gesprochen, dass es zwar unwahrscheinlich war, dass sich jemand selbst freiwillig in die Luft jagte, nur um einen Drogenring auszulöschen, aber es nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen werden konnte.

„Vielleicht? Woher soll ich das wissen?" Als sie seinen verletzten Blick sah, schickte sie hinterher: „Nimm es nicht persönlich. Vertrauensprobleme. Wenn man bei über neunundneunzig Prozent der Leute genau weiß, wie oft sie Lügen und Betrügen, dann desillusioniert das _geringfügig_. Wie auch immer. Wo sind die Kinder? "

Der ruhige und undurchdringliche Blick seiner dunklen Augen lag noch für einen Moment auf ihr, dann wandte er sich der zweiten, immer noch geschlossenen Tür zu. „Hier lang." Nachdem er einen Moment mit dem seltsamen Scanner über die Tür gefahren war, murmelte er: „Deadlocked. Muss ich vorhin ausversehen ausgelöst haben." Und begann, auf dem Nummernpad herumzutippen. „Das könnte etwas dauern..."

Er hat jetzt nicht wirklich vor, sämtliche Kombinationen zu probieren?, dachte sich Mira, und ihr Blick fiel auf die Waffe, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Wenn eure Lordschaft die Güte hätte, sich für einen Moment aus dem Weg zu räumen?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, war unbezahlbar. Als er jedoch die Waffe in ihrer Hand sah, beeilte er sich, zur Seite zu treten. „Mira, nicht..."

„Wieso nicht?", sagte sie, als sich die Türsteuerung unter dem Strahlschuss in einen rauchenden Haufen verschmorter Drähte verwandelt hatte und das Schott sich mit einem deutlichem Klicken entriegelt hatte.

„So gut wie alle Schotte entriegeln sich, wenn keine Spannung mehr über die Steuerung anliegt. Jedenfalls wenn es weder Außenluftschleusen noch Arrestzellentüren sind. Na ja, die meisten Schotte. Die überwiegende Anzahl. Jedenfalls in meinem Universum. Verdammt, die Tür ist offen, das zählt, oder?" Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie sich rechtfertigte. Es musste die Art sein, wie er sie schon wieder ansah.

„Du meinst, Gewalt löst alle Probleme, oder? Wenn ihr das bei eurer Liga-Flotte so handhabt, bitte. Aber hier nicht, _Major_."

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment entgeistert an. „Sagt der Mann der unseren Rückweg gesprengt hat.", stammelte sie schließlich, und dann, gefasster: „Nein, Gewalt löst keine Probleme, aber sie beseitigt sie. Und das ist hier mehr als genug. Bei allen Planeten, das war nur eine Türsteuerung." Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie das Ganze jetzt noch weiter ausführen sollte, schüttelte dann aber nur stumm den Kopf und legte die Waffe demonstrativ auf einen Tisch. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte sie sich provoziert gefühlt und zurückgeschossen, wenn auch nur im verbalen Sinne. Noch länger war es her, dass sie genauso geredet hatte. Ja, Gewalt war keine Lösung, und Militär war prinzipiell und überhaupt scheiße. Dann hatte es ein paar unschöne Kollisionen mit der Realität geben... Es war nicht alles immer nur Schwarz oder Weiß.

In Momenten wie diesem merkte sie wirklich, dass sie alt geworden war, auch wenn ihr seit Jahrhunderten das selber Gesicht aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte. Genau genommen war es nicht einmal mehr Gelassenheit, die sie so reagieren ließ, sie war es einfach leid. Müde. Wie auch immer man es nennen wollte.

Darüber hinaus hatte er vermutlich genauso seine Gründe für seine Reaktion, wie sie die ihren.

„Wenn wir wieder vor so einem Schott stehen gehst du zurück und holst sie. Ich nicht.", sagte sie nur leise und ging an ihm vorbei.


End file.
